Olivia and Elliot
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A different take on Season 13.   Elliot quit SVU after Jenna's shooting, he stayed out of touch with squad for several months showing up the night of Olivia's promotion.  Elliot is now divorced.  This is their story, together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters I create.

Summary: A different take on Season 13. All you need to know is that Elliot quit SVU after Jenna's shooting, he stayed out of touch with squad for several months showing up the night of Olivia's promotion. Elliot is now divorced. This story takes place several months later in the late spring early summer.

Slow Build...

Olivia raced up the two cement steps outside her apartment building. She inserted her key while jogging in place before placing her hand on the glass door to push it open. She stepped into the foyer, pulling her ear buds out and walking briskly to the stairs instead of the elevator. She made her way up all seven flights feeling the burn in her thighs and her lungs. It was a short walk to her door. She stepped into her apartment entrance way kicking off her sneakers and setting her ipod down on the hall way table. She walked into the kitchen moving immediately to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. She guzzled it down as her eyes landed on the clock directly across from her. She had exactly an hour before Elliot picked her up for Fin's new Friday night ritual, movie night. It was funny ever since Elliot left and her promotion, the crew from the 1-6 seemed to be spending even more time together.

Olivia made her way down the hall humming happily as she stepped into her bedroom pulling her tee shirt up and over her head. She pushed her shorts down her legs before making her way to her bathroom. She reached into the shower turning the water on hot. She stood in front of her now fog covered mirror and reached around to undo her bra. She shimmied her panties off kicking them into the corner where her bra had landed just prior. She let the water run hot and steady over her aching muscles. Her run had been good. Quick but good. She smiled as she deposited her shampoo into her hand. Quicker than her normal runs with Elliot. She and Elliot had started to run together on the weekends just shortly after he had showed up that night at her apartment, the night of her promotion. Sometimes his daughter Kathleen joined them. Sometimes Calvin joined them as well when he was visiting Olivia. Olivia loved those times when the four of them would run and then go have breakfast at the diner by the precinct. Olivia smiled happily at the thought. She was happy. She had her best friend back in her life. Elliot and her had been spending as much time together now as they did working together. Her new job was interesting and enjoyable. Calvin was able to visit more often and without his grandparents every time. She was happy.

As Olivia turned off the water, she frowned slightly. Yes, things were going great which usually meant the other shoe was about to drop. Olivia shivered wrapping a big towel around herself. She wiped the foggy haze from the mirror, sighing. Do not look for trouble, she gently chastised herself. Olivia heard her cell ringing. She walked into her bedroom grabbing her cell off the night stand. "Hello,"

"Hey,"

"El," Liv said smiling into the phone. "What's up?" she looked over at her clock. "You supposed to be here in a half an hour,"

"Yeah," Elliot said. "I might be a little earlier,"

"How early?" Olivia asked opening her dresser drawer and pulling out fresh underwear.

"Like ten minutes," Elliot said.

"Okay, I'll be ready or close to it,"

"I'll wait," Elliot said smiling.

"You bet your ass you will," Olivia said clicking the phone off. She tossed the cell onto the nightstand.

Olivia hurriedly pulled items from her dresser and closet haphazardly tossing them on her bed.

Elliot arrived at Olivia's about ten minutes later. He took the elevator upstairs and walking down to her door. He knocked and waited. He heard Olivia's breathy yell something about just one more minute before the door swung open. Elliot's eyes raked over Olivia. He couldn't help the once over. She was beautiful. Sexy as hell. She stood in front of him her hair still damp, in jeans and an ivory lace cami covered by an equally lacey ivory sweater. Elliot smiled at her bare feet watching as her pink manicure d toes curled into the hard wood.

"Hey, El," Olivia said leaning causally against the door frame. "I am almost ready,"

Elliot nodded stepping into her apartment. "No problem,"

"You want a beer?" Olivia asked over her shoulder as she proceeded down the hall. "Help yourself,"

Elliot watched her saunter down the hall and turn into the bedroom his eyes glued to the sway of her ass before he walked into kitchen to grab his beer. He reached into her refrigerator grabbing a Corona and twisting off the top. He leaned against the counter.

Olivia entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later with her boots on. She smiled as Elliot handed her his drink. She took a quick sip, smiling at him. "I like that shirt," she teased.

"You should. You bought it for me three years ago," Elliot smirked.

Olivia bit her lower lip. She placed her hand on Elliot's chest lightly. "It is nice. It matches your eyes," Olivia's eyes drifted upward meeting Elliot's. She shivered a little as Elliot's eyes locked on hers for several seconds then drifted lower. Olivia's own eyes moved lower instinctually drifting to Elliot's full mouth. They both swayed slightly forward. Olivia pulled her hand away and stepped backward feeling heat creeping into her cheeks. That had been happening a lot lately. Between her and Elliot. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but it left her with a jittery, unsure feeling. An out of control feeling and Olivia hated feeling out of control. She swallowed hard. "We should get going,"

Elliot nodded softly. He hated when she pulled back like that. He felt like things between them were changing, like they were on the cusp of something really important, really good. He couldn't yet define what was happening between him and Olivia but he knew he didn't want to stop it. He took the final swig from the beer bottle tossing it into the trash underneath her sink. "I'm ready,"

Olivia nodded smiling softly at him. "Let's go,"

They arrived at Fin's apartment about twenty minutes later. The group was already there when Fin answered the door letting them inside. Alex tossed a hello over her shoulder from her seat on the sofa next to Trevor and Munch. Casey leaned across the open counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Amanda was in the kitchen laying out the Chinese food. Nick was walking in and out of the living room talking on his cell. He acknowledged Olivia and Elliot's arrival with a nod of his head.

Fin made his way back to the kitchen continuing to help Amanda set out the food. Elliot started putting out the drinks. Olivia leaned against the counter bumping her hip against Casey's. "Hey," she smiled.

Casey grinned back at her. "Hey yourself,"

Olivia looked up and met Elliot's smiling gaze. She smiled back at him.

Casey sighed.

Olivia looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Casey said forcing a smile.

"Case," Olivia said looking at her friend.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like I am in middle of coupleville," Casey complained softly.

"What?" Olivia asked looking confused.

"Alex and Trevor," Casey said looking over her shoulder.

Olivia laughed. "I know you don't want to be dating Trevor,"

"That's true," Casey admitted. "Fin and Amanda,"

Olivia looked over at Fin who was laughing at something Rollins had said. "They are not dating,"

Casey raised any eyebrow. "They are just fucking then?"

Olivia's eyebrows rose. "Fin and Rollins?"

Casey nodded.

"Really?" Olivia asked surprised even though she herself had picked up a little vibe between them before leaving the unit.

Casey laughed. "At least, they are not as obvious as some,"

"Who?" Olivia asked curiously.

"You and El," Casey said smiling at her.

Olivia's face flooded with color and she stumbled over her words. "El and I are not. We are not. I mean..." Olivia bit her lower lip. "We are friends, Case. You know that,"

Casey looked at her nodding. "You do realize your face is blood red, you are biting your lower lip, and I am a lawyer trained to recognize denial,"

Olivia opened her mouth then closed it, shaking her head. "Have you been drinking?"

Casey laughed. "No,"

"That Casey, is crazy. Not gonna happen," Olivia said suddenly reminded of another situation where someone had implied a similar notion.

"Strange," Casey said lifting herself off the counter. "You didn't say you didn't want it to happen," she smiled wickedly at Olivia. "Hey Elliot," Casey nodded at Elliot reached them and he slid a beer across the counter to Olivia. Casey winked at Olivia before walking back into the living room.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked curiously.

A/N: I have some new story ideas and I am seriously stuck with my old stories so I may post one other new story. If people are interested this story would be a slower more realistic build to Olivia and Elliot together. It would still be very M! Thank you to everyone for reading my stories. Let me know if you are interested in seeing new stuff. I have a one shot request to work on and I am trying to get inspired with my older stories I am just a little stuck with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter Two

"What was that about?" Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia flushed. "Nothing," she said rolling the beer bottle between her palms.

"Twelve years, Liv," Elliot smirked leaning across the counter on his forearms. "I know when you're lying. What juicy bit of gossip did Novak just divulge?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, mimicking Elliot's position. "Twelve years and you don't think I know how to call your bluff?" she arched an eyebrow teasingly at him.

Fin's voice interrupted their staring match. "Okay, food is up and out so you better come get it. I am not serving, you guys!"

"Ah, my partner. The ever cordial host," Munch said making his way into the kitchen.

Fin rolled his eyes. "You better get your bony ass in here. You need this food more than anybody,"

Olivia and Elliot laughed both standing up at the same time.

"Come on ya'll," Rollins said ushering Alex and Trevor into the kitchen. She made a motion at Nick who was still talking on the phone.

"Must be his daughter," Olivia said to Elliot as they joined the line.

Elliot nodded. "Probably,"

They all loaded up their plates heading back into the living room.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Casey asked. "Who's turn is it to pick anyway?"

Munch grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Mine,"

"Oh God," Alex groaned leaning against Trevor's shoulder on the couch.

"I am not watching JFK again," Nick yelled from the kitchen. "We do have a rule about that don't we?"

Elliot sank into the love seat. "We should have a rule about Munch picking the movie,"

"I do not think you will be disappointed kiddies," Munch said grabbing the remote.

Olivia dropped down onto the love seat next to Elliot. "It better not be porn, Munch," Olivia said glancing over at her former colleague with a serious look on her face.

Munch grinned. "I thought that was a great choice,"

Fin smacked him up side the head as he passed by before dropping down in the floor next to Rollins.

"Just watch," Munch instructed.

Nick dropped down beside Fin. "It better not be another foreign film,"

Olivia snatched a wonton off Elliot's plate, it was half way to her mouth when she caught Casey's smirk. Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend who raised her eyebrow back at her then looked down at Olivia's plate. Olivia looked down to see two wontons setting on the edge of her plate. She gave Casey a warning look. Olivia waited until Casey returned her attention to the movie before sneaking a shrimp onto Elliot's plate. She smiled watching him pick up the shrimp tempura.

Elliot was surprised an hour into the movie that Munch's choice was not so bad. It was dramatic with action as well. At least until the point that they were at right now. The two main characters who had been fighting their attraction for most of the movie were currently going at like gang busters. It didn't help Elliot's libido that the girl in the movie looked a little like Liv. Or that Liv was sitting so close to him that he could smell the vanilla, caramel scent of her perfume. Elliot shifted uncomfortably as he watched the couple on screen. The girl turned her head her long brown hair obscuring her face as the guy fucked her into oblivion on screen. Elliot groaned inwardly as he pictured Olivia in a similar position on her back underneath him, her throaty voice moaning his name as he drove deep inside her. What did she sound like? What did she taste like? How would she feel inside? Was she tight inside? Wet? Shit, Elliot thought as his pants grew tighter. He reached behind his back grabbing one of the small pillows and putting it over his lap to cover his growing erection.

Olivia bit her lower lip trying not to focus on the hot muscular lead actor who strangely resembled Elliot. Olivia could smell Elliot's cologne, they were sitting that close. The masculine scent waffled upward through her nostrils settling into her skin. God, he smelled good. She shifted uncomfortably watching the couple on the screen. The leading man was groaning out loud his head tilted back as he took the girl from behind. She wondered what Elliot looked like when he came, what he sounded like. Was he big? What would he feel like inside her? Olivia opened her eyes wide. Oh my God! Did she just think that about Elliot? Her best friend? Her partner? Shit, was Casey right?

Casey's voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought. "I don't know why they make sex scenes like these,"

"Because there are hot," Nick grinned.

"They are unrealistic," Casey rolled her eyes. "All that moaning and don't get me started on the whole screaming thing,"

"Not a screamer, Novak," Munch teased.

"Nobody screams like that," Casey said. "Sex is great but it is nothing like the movies and the books. It is a sad myth perpetuated by a culture that wants to believe in the fairy tale,"

Alex looked down at Casey. "Wow, are you sure you're not related to Munch?" she joked.

Trevor laughed. "I didn't think screaming and moaning sex was in fairy tales,"

"Maybe you have been reading the wrong fairy tales," Alex teased.

Casey rolled her eyes at both of them. "They are both part of the same fairy tale myth. Orgasms like that don't happen in real life. I mean come on, girls have you ever had sex like that?"

Alex ruefully shook her head as did Amanda. Casey looked at Olivia.

"I wish," Olivia mumbled. "I mean there is good sex even great sex but I have to agree with Casey that they take it a little too far,"

"Well, that makes me feel better," Munch said dryly.

They all looked at him.

"I never had a girl writhing and screaming under me like that" Munch said bluntly.

They all started laughing.

Fin groaned. "I really wish you hadn't said that. It conjures up imagines I may never get out of my head,"

Olivia smiled as she stood up to walk in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia shook her empty beer bottle. "Want one?" she smiled.

I want you. The words reverberated in Elliot's head. "Yeah that would be great, Liv," Elliot said instead.

Olivia made her way into the kitchen and grabbed two beer from the counter. She pressed the cool bottle of beer to her neck her earlier thoughts about her best friend and partner creeping into her mind. It is completely natural, she reassured herself. After all Casey had put those thoughts in her head and then the hot scene in the movie. It was only natural that her thoughts went there. Completely natural. Right, Olivia that is why you feel like you just ran a marathon. Get a grip, she chastised herself.

"Need some help?" Elliot asked from behind her placing his hand lightly on her hip his hot breath tickling her neck and ear.

Olivia shivered thankful for the darkness of the kitchen. She gripped the other bottle turning around quickly. She was surprised at how close he was standing to her, looking down at her. Olivia swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, it was dark and predatory. His hand tightened on her waist. Her heart was pounding.

A/N: A quick little update. Thank you for the reviews and for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 3

Olivia stood nervously in front of Elliot, a constant diatribe of Casey's words ringing in her ears.

"Liv?" Elliot said softly. She looked absolutely adorable standing in front of him, cheeks flushed pink, biting into her lower lip. Elliot's grip on her waist tightened and his hand curved pulling her just a little bit closer.

"Uh, umm..." Olivia said stumbling over her words. She stepped to the side to walk around Elliot and hopefully stop looking like a total incoherent ass but unfortunately he had a similar idea.

Elliot caught Olivia by the waist as she stumbled, causing her to rub unintentionally against the front of him. Elliot groaned inwardly, torn between hauling her up against his body and keeping her at arms length away from the raging hard on he had.

Olivia brushed against him feeling something. Oh my God, shit was that him? Olivia stepped back quickly flustered. She was scared to death if she got any closer she would press herself to him and never stop. Don't look down, she told herself repeatedly.

"Liv," Elliot said even softer. His hands on her waist moved caressingly over her clothed clad hips. "Olivia,"

God. When did his voice get that low, that sexy?

Nick's voice interrupted them. "Hey, what are you guys doing standing over there in the dark?" he asked curiously.

Elliot wanted to kill him right there at that moment, seriously.

"Nothing," Olivia said softly. She turned around quickly grabbing the two beers from the counter. "Getting drinks,"

Nick walked over. "Great minds think alike," He gave Elliot a friendly shoulder shove.

Elliot wanted to shove him right into the floor but pasted a smile on his face. "Yeah, Amaro,"

Olivia stepped away and hustled back to the love seat. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Count to twenty and calm down Benson, she thought.

"Can I have my beer?" Elliot asked settling down beside her.

Olivia opened her eyes glancing down at the death grip she had the beer bottles in. "Sure. Sorry El," she handed him the Corona.

"Damn, I could use one of those," Fin said from the floor.

Nick stepped over him. "Sorry, I got the last of these bad boys," he tilted it back and took a long swig.

Fin gave him a dirty look. "You're almost as bad as Stabler,"

Nick laughed.

"I guess you don't want my beer then," Elliot asked dryly.

Fin leaned over reaching for the dangling bottle. "You don't want it?"

"I can share with Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia who was drinking her beer almost hit her teeth with it. She silently cursed herself. Stop acting like an idiot, you and Elliot share drinks all the time.

"You okay, Olivia?" A very observant Casey called out from her spot on the floor.

Olivia glared at her friend.

"What happened?" Alex asked confused.

Casey laughed. "Nothing, I just thought Olivia was going to choke. Drinking a little too fast," she snickered.

Olivia wanted to strangle Casey as everyone had turned to stare at her including Elliot. "I'm fine," she said handing the bottle to Elliot.

Olivia was relieved when everyone turned their attention back to the movie. About another hour into the movie, Olivia figured out what was wrong with Munch's movie pick this week. It was too long. She yawned, today had been extremely busy at work and it was catching up with her.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. He sat his beer bottle on the floor and dropped his arm from the back of the love seat to her shoulder.

Olivia looked over at him, questioningly.

He gave her a crooked smile before tugging her back onto his chest.

It would be absurd to argue, Olivia figured. It was a casual friendly gesture, he would be upset if she refused, right? With that rationalization, Olivia relaxed into the warmth of Elliot's chest letting her eyes flutter shut. She kept her arms tucked across her abdomen in an effort not to slide them around his inviting torso. She felt his fingers resting on the top of shoulder, warm and reassuring. She could fall asleep like this.

Elliot looked down at Olivia's head resting on his chest. He could feel the wonderful warm heat radiating from her. He smiled watching as she adjusted lifting her bare feet and tucking them under the pillow on the end of the love seat. He wished she would put her arms around him, on his chest. Maybe she was worried what the others would think? Maybe she didn't want too? That thought hurt. A lot. Then he felt her shift again snuggling closer to him and sighing softly. Contentment, he grinned.

Olivia was determined to stay right there for as long as humanly possible, she no longer cared if Munch's movie turned into a seven hour saga. She felt Elliot's fingers moving softly across the top of her shoulder playing with her hair. She swallowed hard when she felt his thumb graze a patch of bare skin along her clavicle. Then he did it a second time. The roughened pad of his thumb stroking the bare skin of her neck while his fingers played with her hair. She felt the goosebumps rise along her skin and she shivered from the sensation.

"Cold?" Elliot whispered lowering his head a little.

Olivia shook her head, silently. "I'm okay," she replied softly.

Elliot resumed his movements. Her skin was so soft under his. It felt like silk. She shifted again and Elliot held back a groan. From this vantage point he had a fantastic view of her cleavage and the top of her breasts. The caramel colored skin beckoned to him. His fingers slipped away from her hair to join his thumb caressing the bare skin along her shoulder and clavicle. His fingers bumped the thin strap of her cami sliding underneath it. He pushed it back a little and he felt her breath hitch.

"That was the dumbest ending!" Alex exclaimed loudly. She reached over turning on the lamp beside her. "Seriously?"

Elliot and Olivia sprang apart as people started moving. Amanda yawned as she stood up. Fin stretched his hands over his head. "Stabler, next week's pick had better be good,"

Elliot sat up on the love seat the pillow still strategically placed on his lap. "I'll try," he said hoping his voice didn't sound as strained to them as it did to him.

Olivia suddenly felt very cold not nestled up against Elliot. She dropped her feet to the floor reluctantly.

"Who's on clean up?" Fin asked.

"Not me," Trevor said. "Early case,"

"Not me, either since Trevor is my ride," Alex said standing up beside him.

Munch grabbed the video. "As the elder here, I think I should be excused from any clean up,"

"Gotta pick up my kid," Nick said grabbing his jacket.

"You all suck," Fin said.

"I'll help," Amanda said.

"Me too, Fin," Olivia said following Amanda into the kitchen.

Casey groaned. "I would stay and help but I have an early case against this neanderatheral defense attorney early," she grinned at Trevor and Alex.

Elliot tugged at his shirt pulling it out and over his jeans underneath the pillow.

Fin looked at him quizzically. "Getting comfortable, El?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, standing up.

Fin grinned catching sight of Elliot's problem. "That's what you get for all that cuddling with Benson," he smirked.

Elliot glared at him looking over at Amanda and Olivia who were laughing as they cleaned up Fin's kitchen. He gave Fin a silent gesture.

Fin only laughed harder. "You really need to talk to her. Before you end up with the world's worst case of blue balls,"

"We're just friends," Elliot said feebly.

"In what world?" Fin scoffed. "You're divorced, man. Just admit it to her and yourself,"

Elliot looked over at Olivia as she pushed her now long brown hair behind her ears. Fin was right, it was time to admit his feelings for his former partner went way beyond friendship. "I really want her," Elliot whispered.

Fin nodded. "Just don't fuck it up okay? She deserves to be happy, really happy. Plus, I will kick your ass if you fuck it up,"

"You couldn't kick my ass, Tutorola not even on a bad day," Elliot challenged. "But you don't need to worry because I don't intend to fuck anything up," Elliot said. He would have to proceed very cautiously though. He knew just how skittish Olivia could be where relationships were concerned.

Olivia placed the last of the containers into Fin's refrigerator. She watched Amanda put away things with the easy and familiarity of someone comfortable with the apartment. She began to wonder if Casey was right but didn't ask. Rollins was as friendly as they come but she definitely kept her personal stuff personal and out of the office. It was a trait that Olivia admired right from the start. Fin and Elliot walked into the kitchen. Fin grinned as he grabbed the last of the trash bags. "You girls did a great job," Fin said. "Thanks,"

Olivia nodded raising up on her tip toes to put the last bottle of soda on the top of Fin's ginormous refrigerator. Elliot's hands came up around her waist lifting her slightly his fingers brushing the bare skin of her belly where her cami rose up from her jeans. God, she wanted those hands to keep going. Shit.

Elliot wanted to keep his hands against her incredible warm silky skin but he didn't want to freak her out so once she settled back on her feet, he reluctantly withdrew his them.

"Thanks, El," she whispered.

"Not a problem, Livia," he replied huskily drawing out the syllables of her name.

Olivia felt his lips ruffle her hair briefly. Did he just kiss her head? Did he call her Livia? Olivia melted, she was most definitely fucked because in that moment she realized that Casey was right. Damn her!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, for the positive compliments, and the motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 4

_Olivia nodded raising up on her tip toes to put the last bottle of soda on the top of Fin's ginormous refrigerator. Elliot's hands came up around her waist, lifting her slightly his fingers brushing the bare skin of her belly where her cami rose up from her jeans. God, she wanted those hands to keep going. Shit._

_Elliot wanted to keep his hands against her incredible warm silky skin but he didn't want to freak her out so once she settled back on her feet, he reluctantly withdrew his them._

_"Thanks, El," she whispered._

_"Not a problem, Livia," he replied huskily drawing out the syllables of her name._

_Olivia felt his lips ruffle her hair briefly. Did he just kiss her head? Did he call her Livia? Olivia melted, she was most definitely fucked because in that moment she realized that Casey was right. Damn her!_

Olivia turned around slowly to face him.

"Hey Elliot," Fin called as he made his way from the kitchen to the door. "Help me with this, man."

Elliot looked down at Olivia. Her brown eyes looking up at him from under those sexy black lashes. Her lips were full, rosy colored, and parted, begging to be kissed. Elliot wandered briefly what Rollins and Fin would do if he hauled Olivia up against that refrigerator and buried his tongue in her wet, warm mouth. Just the thought had his balls drawn tight and his cock throbbing. "Yeah," he answered Fin reluctantly stepping back from Olivia but not before tucking an errant strand of long brown hair that had escaped behind her ear. He let his finger lightly graze the soft silky texture of her cheek. "Be right back" he whispered.

Olivia stood there watching as Elliot grabbed one of Fin's trash bag hoisting it over his shoulder as they exited the apartment. She didn't realize she was frozen in place until Rollins voice interrupted her.

"Earth to Olivia? You okay over there?" Rollins said with an amused smile on her face.

Olivia blushed. Shit, she was doing that a lot these days. She resisted the urge to touch her cheek where his fingers had grazed her skin. It took everything in her not to. Olivia forced a smile forward. "What's next?"

Rollins set Fin's dish towel down. "Nothing, I think we are good to go when the boys get back up here."

Olivia nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Rollins asked her voice had a slight teasing quality to it.

"I'm fine," Olivia said.

Fin and Elliot reentered the apartment. Fin yawned as he stretched his hands over his head.

Elliot smirked. "Is that our cue to get the outta here?" His libido which had calmed somewhat with the cold air outside surged again looking over at Olivia sitting on the sofa her feet tucked underneath her.

Fin laughed. "Yeah, I am on tomorrow morning."

Elliot nodded. "Liv, you ready?"

Olivia looked up at him and nodded. She stood up waving bye to Rollins who was stretched out on Fin's couch.

Elliot reached for Olivia's jacket draped with his over Fin's table. He opened it for Olivia when she approached them.

Olivia slipped her arms into her jacket as Elliot held it open. She loved this. The gentlemen in Elliot. The more time they spent together personally, the more she got to enjoy it. Doors opened, chairs pulled out, and jackets held open, it was all wonderfully new to Olivia.

Elliot slipped his own jacket on while Olivia buttoned her coat. Rollins waved at him from her spot on the couch. "Bye," Elliot called out as he and Olivia stepped into the hallway. They walked down to the elevator both equally lost in thoughts neither aware that their thoughts were about each other.

Olivia stepped into the elevator with Elliot. She looked over at him, smiling.

Elliot grinned.

"Did you like Munch's choice?" Olivia asked softly, teasing him a little.

Elliot leaned against the opposite side of the elevator giving her a slow smile. "I liked the actress."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"She was hot," Elliot said pushing himself off the wall and moving toward her side slowly. "She looked like you."

Olivia swallowed hard as Elliot's words rang in her ears.

Elliot reached her side and shook his head softly. "You know what I think I was wrong," Elliot whispered his thumb glided gently across her cheek. "You are way more beautiful, Liv."

Olivia looked up at him. "El," she whispered. She felt herself swaying toward him.

"God. Liv," Elliot said breathlessly as he moved forward his other arm sliding around her waist.

The ding of the elevator door opening caused them to jerk apart.

Two teenage girls stood there, giggling.

Olivia blushed hard.

"Sorry," One of the girl said as she stepped into the elevator. The other leaned over close to Olivia. "Your boyfriend is so hot," she giggled looking at Elliot.

Elliot blushed.

When the door closed, Olivia looked over at Elliot and burst into laughter.

He started laughing as well.

"You're so hot," Olivia said imitating the young girl's voice.

"Hey," Elliot said defensively. "I am hot!'

"So hot," Olivia said laughing harder, gasping for breath some of the tension from earlier disappearing.

Elliot rolled his eyes at her. "At least I know I am aging well."

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Elliot grinned.

"Your ego did not need that boost," Olivia said dryly.

Elliot stopped laughing and slipped his arms to her waist. "It could use some boosting," he whispered.

Olivia bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. "El," she said.

Elliot looked down into her big brown eyes before letting his gaze drift down to her mouth. "Liv," he whispered his voice low and husky. He lowered his head.

Olivia felt his breath warm and sweet against her mouth. Her lips parted and she let her eyes drift close. A sudden ringing noise caused her to jump backward.

Elliot let out a string of obscenities before he reached in his pocket for his phone. He looked down at it and back up at Olivia. "It is Kathleen," he said as he answered it. "Katie?"

Olivia watched him talk to his daughter forcing herself to breath and to calm down. Her fingers drifted up to her trembling lips. They had come so close.

Elliot shut his phone softly. "Eli is sick. Katie needs me to come pick him up. She was babysitting tonight but he has got a bad fever," Elliot said softly.

Olivia nodded. "It is okay, El. I will catch a cab,"

Elliot looked at her. "Why don't you come with me? We can pick up Eli and you can crash at my place. It is late," Elliot suggested. "You know how much Eli loves seeing you. It might make him feel better." Elliot threw in the last little bit knowing it would dispel any doubts Olivia had about coming to his apartment. Elliot felt only slightly guilty using Eli as a bargaining chip but he knew his son would be almost as happy to have Olivia there as he would. He didn't need to tell Olivia that Kathleen had said his fever had already started to come down. Did he?

Olivia nodded slowly turning off the part of her head that was screaming this was a very dangerous idea.

A/N: A sleepover, a night out, a miscommunication, and the trip of a lifetime. Up next...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any character that I may create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 5

Olivia and Elliot took a cab over to Kathleen's new apartment. She answered the door on their first knock. "Hey dad," she leaned forward to hug her father.

Elliot hugged her tightly. "Hey Katie," he said.

Kathleen pulled back. "Hey Liv," Kathleen said as she reached forward to give her dad's former partner a hug as well. She winked at her father over Olivia's shoulder. "It is great to see you, Liv. Movie night?"

Olivia pulled back with a throaty laugh. "Yeah, Munch's pick."

Kathleen scrunched her nose.

Olivia grinned and nodded.

"Where's the little man?" Elliot asked.

Kathleen gestured over her shoulder to the living room. "Couch. Every man's favorite spot," Kathleen teased making Olivia laugh.

They all walked into the living room where Eli was laying on the sofa clutching his favorite toy truck.

Olivia melted at the sight. She still felt inextricably close to Elliot's youngest after being there at his birth.

As if he knew he was being watched, Eli opened his big blue eyes, a carbon copy of Elliot's. He looked at his Dad and Kathleen before registering Olivia's presence behind them. He slipped off the couch past them running straight to Olivia. "Liv," he looked up at her with his hands extended to pick him up.

Olivia reached down scooping him up. He cuddled against her chest. Olivia ran her hand up and down his back. "You feeling bad, partner?"

Eli nodded against her chest.

Kathleen watched them, smiling. Her little brother hated to be picked up, babied, or carried. Since he turned six, he constantly reminded all of them he was a big boy. He was a steamroller of energy usually crashing all sorts of things into each other so this was a rare site. She looked over at her Dad, her smile growing at the sight of his own big smile.

"I feel bad, Liv," Eli said his lip jutted out.

Olivia kissed his head. "We are going to take you home, sweetie. We will make you feel better, okay?"

Eli nestled his head down on Olivia's chest.

Elliot smirked. His son adored Olivia and Elliot had no doubt that Eli might be stretching his "illness" a little for her benefit. Like his father, he loved her attention. Elliot started gathering Eli's things while Olivia rocked him in her arms.

Eli smiled at his Dad lifting his head slightly. "Don't forget my trucks, Daddy," Eli mumbled before dropping his head back.

Olivia rubbed his back some more.

Kathleen handed her father the children's Tylenol. "I gave it to him an hour ago," she said.

"Thanks, Katie," Elliot said.

"Liv," Eli lifted his head again. "My throat hurts."

"You want some water, sweetie," Olivia asked.

Eli shook his head. "Ice cream?"

Olivia could not resist those imploring blue eyes that matched Elliot's. "How about a milkshake?"

Eli grinned. "Chocolate?"

"Whatever you want," Olivia said kissing his forehead. At least he felt temporarily cool.

Elliot shook his head, ruefully.

Olivia gave him a look.

Elliot laughed. "Okay, I think I got everything. You ready buddy?"

Eli nodded.

Kathleen went over and kissed her brother's head. "Behave," she said teasingly.

Olivia and Elliot took another cab to Elliot's apartment. Olivia had been there several times since he had moved. She stepped into the apartment, Eli still in her arms while Elliot held open the door for them. "Thank you, El," Olivia whispered. She could hear Eli's light snoring.

Elliot dropped Eli's stuff on the hallway table. He turned on the kitchen light.

"I think I am going to take him to bed," Olivia whispered. She pressed her cheek to his forehead. "He is still cool."

Elliot nodded. "You want anything?"

"Just water," Olivia said softly as she carried Eli to his room.

Elliot pulled two water out of the refrigerator, carrying them into the living room. He smiled when Olivia emerged from the hallway, smiling.

"Is he down for the count?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed.

Elliot tossed her a water.

Olivia caught the bottle giving Elliot a small smile. "I should probably go home."

Elliot looked at her surprised. "It's late. I thought we decided you would stay."

"I don't even have anything to change into," Olivia said.

"You can borrow something," Elliot said quickly standing.

"Of yours?" Olivia teased.

"If you wanted," Elliot answered honestly. He would kill to see her in his clothes. "I was thinking you could borrow something of the girls."

Olivia looked at him.

"I will get you something," Elliot said disappearing. He reappeared shortly with clothes in hand. "Tee shirt and shorts, okay?"

Olivia took them, nodding. "I'll go change."

Elliot smiled, reassured she was staying. He heard a light knocking at his door. Elliot walked over and opened the door to find Dickie standing on the other side. "Don't you have a key?" Elliot asked his son.

Dickie nodded. "Sorry, the guys are waiting on me downstairs. I forgot it. I left my books in the living room and I need them to study while we are in D.C."

Elliot gave him a skeptical look as he followed his son in the living room. "You're gonna study in D.C.?"

Dickie grinned. "Well, maybe a little between the site seeing and the girls."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Dickie muttered almost dropping his book.

"Elliot, I really don't think this fits. Who's are these anyway?" Olivia came around the corner.

Dickie grinned at his dad. "You look way better in that than Lizzie!"

Olivia turned crimson seeing Elliot's son. She could not believe Elliot had given her Elizabeth's clothes. She was several inches shorter than Olivia and slender as a rail. Blushing, Olivia jerked at the too small school tee shirt that her breasts were stretching and the small black gym shorts that barely covered her ass. She looked like a Hooter's waitress, she was going to kill Elliot.

"Damn!" Dickie whistled.

Elliot punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Ow," Dickie complained. Dickie looked up at his dad, grinning. "You can stop drooling, dad," he laughed.

Elliot glared at him. "I thought you had people waiting downstairs," he said pointedly.

"They would love to come up," he winked at Olivia.

"Dickie!" Elliot said grabbing his shoulders and steering him to the front door.

"Bye, Liv," Dickie shouted over his shoulder. "Masterful planning, dad. Too small clothes maybe you can spray her with the faucet," Dickie suggested laughing as his father shoved him out the door.

Elliot swallowed hard.

Olivia was standing at the edge of the living room looking down the hall at him with a half smile on her face. "If you spray me with anything, you dead. You know that, right?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that Benson."

Olivia yawned covering her mouth.

"You tired?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia leaned against the wall. "A little," she admitted.

"You take my bedroom," Elliot said softly. "I'll take the couch."

"I am not kicking you out of your bedroom," Olivia replied.

"Okay so we both take the bedroom," Elliot teased.

"Okay," Olivia answered quietly looking down at the floor.

Elliot's heart stopped. Literally, he was sure.

"El," Olivia looked over at him. "It is not a big deal, right? We're grown ups."

Elliot nodded silently.

"Okay, then," Olivia backed away from the way and walked down the hall ahead of him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, I am going to rant a little. I cannot believe how many people are so excited about Connick guest starring on four SVU episodes! People who say they are Olivia and Elliot shippers! I personally am not watching the new season because I believe two things. Number one, the show should have ended with Olivia and Elliot together either romantically or as partners. Number two, if there was sadly not an Olivia and Elliot ending, I would prefer to keep the show a crime drama not a romance. **This is just my opinion** and I completely believe people are entitled to watch and like which couples they like, I was just amazed that people seem to be forgetting my Elliot! I miss him so much even though it was ultimately Chris's decision to leave. I do think he was under appreciated on the show and while I like Mariska, I think they definitely cater more to her for whatever reason. I mean she wanted Olivia to have a kid she got Calvin. She wanted a boyfriend for Olivia and surprise she is getting one. I wonder what she would have got if she really wanted to keep her costar? Please do not take this as Mariska bashing. She is a good actress and a very wonderful person. I just wish they would have negotiated one more season together. Again, I realize Chris wanted to leave. I am still peeved at him and Neal Baer. They knew in Feb 2011, he was leaving and tried to say that the newspaper was lying. Surprise, they weren't. I would not be ranting about this, I would be living in my own delusional world (LOL) that the show ended where season 12 left off if people would stop putting spoilers in their stories without warnings! Yes, I kind of just did that myself so I am sorry. Just venting and hoping there still some Olivia and Elliot fans out there! Yes, I know that I am way too vested in this thing this that is just a TV show. At least, Chris and Mariska are best friends in real life. I should be happy with the tidbit. It was a very bad day today so I had to vent. I do love both Chris & Mariska, just feeling sad. Sorry! I hope people still want Olivia and Elliot stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 6

Olivia wasn't sure what she was expecting when she entered Elliot's bedroom or if she was expecting anything. She had walked by it enough times when she was visiting but never went in it. The room was softly lit with ecru walls and lots of navy blue. Olivia touched the edge of the navy bedspread hanging from the unmade bed, her fingers traveled lightly across it. The bed was an old slay one. There wasn't much furniture in the bedroom other than the actual bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Surprisingly, it was neat for a bachelor. Olivia was so engrossed in her inspection that she jumped in surprise when Elliot's hand encircled her waist and his breath was suddenly warm against her ear.

"Which side do you want?" Elliot asked his hand tightening on her waist.

Olivia flushed and turned slightly. She swallowed hard. They were standing in his bedroom. Elliot's bedroom so close to one another it made her dizzy. "Mmmm...it really doesn't matter to me," Olivia whispered trying to sound nonchalant.

"How about the side by the bathroom?" Elliot offered forgoing his favorite spot somehow knowing it would be hers.

"How come I think that is your spot, El?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head. "Nah, it is your spot," Elliot steered Olivia toward the bed. He folded the covers down for her.

Olivia sat down and slipped her legs underneath the sheets.

Elliot felt his chest tighten at the sight of her tucked in his bed. He wanted to remember this sight just in case this was the last time though in that moment, he sent a prayer to God that this night would be the first of forever.

Olivia swallowed hard as she watched Elliot circle the bed. His scent was all over the bedspread and pillows, it was intoxicating. This was really a bad idea. On so many levels. Olivia watched as Elliot pulled some clothes from his dresser.

"I am going to change," Elliot gestured toward bathroom. "You need anything?"

Olivia shook her head mutely.

Elliot leaned down and gently brushed a single strand of hair back from her face. "I'll be right back," he planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

Olivia laid perfectly still as Elliot's warm lips pressed to her forehead. She closed her eyes when he walked away and shut the bathroom door quietly. She was torn between making a run for the door and gleefully kicking her legs up in the air like a thirteen year old asked to a school dance, her emotions were all over the place. She turned and groaned into Elliot's pillow in frustration. His scent waffled up her nostrils and she instinctively buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Elliot changed quickly in the bathroom. The last thing he needed was her bolting and too much time alone would lead Olivia to over think the situation. He knew her well enough to know how hard it was for her to take a risk with her emotions let alone her heart. He quickly pulled on his sweat pants and after some debate decided wearing a tee shirt to bed was probably a good idea. He didn't want her to think he was only after one thing. Even if he did want that thing badly, he almost wanted something else more. Her heart.

Olivia laid on her back starting up at the ceiling when she heard the bathroom door open. The light flickered out and Olivia listened to Elliot's foot steps as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. There was a small creak and then the mattress dipped as he crawled under the covers. Olivia bit her lip in anticipation.

Elliot smiled softly even in the darkness, he could see Olivia holding herself rigid. "You okay over there?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said quickly.

Elliot chuckled. "You know that I am not going to attack you, Liv,"

Olivia turned her face to his side, her eyes already adjusting to the darkness. Elliot was laying next to her propped up on his elbow. "I don't know, El maybe you should be worried I might attack you?" she raised her eyebrow, teasingly. "I mean you being so hot and all."

"I am never living that down, am I?" Elliot laughed.

Olivia flipped over mimicking his position. She loved when they were like this. "Definitely not, especially after I tell Munch. It will be all over Major Case."

"There will be consequences, Benson," Elliot warned.

Olivia scoffed. "Bring it on."

"Yeah," Elliot challenged.

"Yeah," Olivia said smirking at him in the darkness.

Elliot rose on his knees, reaching for her. Olivia was caught off guard by his sudden movement giving him full advantage as he began to tickle her.

Olivia shrieked with laughter.

"You give?" Elliot asked.

"Never!" Olivia yelped.

Elliot smirked and wedged a hand under her chin.

"No!" Olivia squealed as she tried to roll away. Under her chin was the most ticklish spot on her body something Elliot had found out once on a stakeout when he had accidentally rubbed her neck.

Elliot laughed as Olivia pressed her chin down hard on his hand, her own hands grabbing at his wrists. "Really, Benson? That all you got?" Elliot teased.

Olivia was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. "Please, El!"

Elliot grabbed both her wrists securely in his left hand effectively holding her hands over her head hostage. He used his free right hand to lightly tickle her sensitive skin. "What, Benson? I don't think I heard you?"

"I give," Olivia panted breathlessly.

Elliot grinned at her wickedly. "What do you give?"

"Whatever you want!" Olivia shrieked out. "Just stop!"

Elliot stopped his hand movements under her chin. Instead he slipped his hand upward stroking the side of her face. His other hand loosened on her wrist. His thumb rubbing softly over the delicate skin on the inside of her wrist.

Olivia looked up at him in the darkness. He was hovering over her. She moved her legs apart instinctively. She was immediately rewarded as he pressed his pelvis down and forward. She closed her eyes at the sensation letting out the breath she had been holding. His right elbow was the only thing holding his upper weight off of her as he continued to caress her cheek with his right hand. Olivia let her legs slide restlessly along his sides. She wanted to run them down the back of his legs, she wanted to wrap them around his hips. Olivia opened her eyes meeting his, her lips parted in anticipation.

"I know what I want," Elliot whispered huskily his eyes dropping to her parted lips.

Olivia shivered. Her legs twitched ready to move but then she froze.

"Daddy?" Eli stood at the door, blanket and truck in hand.

"Yeah, buddy?" Elliot managed to croak out as he slid off Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you and Liv?" Eli asked.

"Of course," Olivia answered as she patted the bed.

Eli ran over to Olivia side. "I want to sleep beside Liv!"

Elliot nodded. That was actually a good idea since Elliot's erection was in full force at the moment.

Olivia smiled as she flipped back the covers and scooted back toward Elliot to make room for Eli. She bit her lip when Elliot moaned softly when she moved a little too far back. She couldn't keep the self satisfied smile from crossing her face after feeling him behind her. At least, she knew one thing. Elliot Stabler was definitely attracted to her.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Next up, is the miscommunication chapter and a trip of a lifetime. The destination just happens to be the plastic surgery capital of the world and no it is not LA but to the first person who guesses right, I will either update their favorite story next, do a one shot request, or name a character after them. Your choice if you feel like guessing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 7

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Once. Twice. As she shook off the daze of sleep enveloping her, she could not stop the smile that crossed her lips. Elliot's hand was wrapped tightly around her abdomen, his roughened palm resting against the bare slice of skin that peeked out from where her tank had risen and her shorts had lowered in her sleep. His breath was warm and pleasantly steady against the back of her neck. His leg was wedged between hers just enough to be both enticing and inviting. Eli was snoring softly in front of her. His head on her numb arm, one arm pressed up against her neck and the other encircling his favorite toy truck. She didn't dare move.

Eli did, though. He rolled and stretched unintentionally hitting Olivia in the face with his hand. His big blue eyes opened, looking at her. "Liv?" he asked as he blinked at her.

"Hi, buddy," Olivia smiled at him.

He grinned at her. He leaned closer pressing his nose to hers. "I am hungry."

Olivia smiled back at him. "Hungry, huh?"

Eli nodded eagerly.

"How about pancakes?" Olivia asked.

Eli grinned. "Cartoons?"

Olivia nodded.

Eli slipped out of bed quickly scrambling for the door.

Olivia moved to slip from the bed only to have Elliot's hand tighten on her waist.

"Liv," Elliot groaned in a low sleep tinged husky tone that made Olivia want to moan.

"Mmm, Liv," Elliot muttered in his sleep.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip as Elliot's began to move against her ass in his sleep.

"Oh, Liv," Elliot whispered his hand slid to her hip bone holding her tightly in place as he rubbed firmly against her.

Olivia could feel his hardness through his sweats pressing against her ass and lower back. God, he felt huge even through his sweats. It made her ache inside and out. She felt him shudder, moan, and jerk against her. Her eyes widened as she realized he had just came.

Elliot's hand went lax on her hip and his body relaxed behind her. "Liv," he whispered her name again softly in his sleep.

Olivia slipped slowly from underneath his arm sliding from the bed. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Elliot sighed happily in his sleep his hand reaching over to where she had been.

Olivia smiled, she really wanted to stay. Right there. In that bed but Eli was waiting and would no doubt be back in the room waking his dad if she didn't soon join him. Olivia leaned down and kissed Elliot's hand softly before standing from the bed. She tip toed over to the dresser. She carefully pulled one of Elliot's tee shirt's out to better cover herself in front of Eli. She looked over at him now sprawled across the bed looking completely relaxed, happy. Her chest tightened as she looked at him. She was overwhelmed by the wave of feeling that hit her. It was unlike anything she ever experienced.

Elliot groaned as he shifted in bed, fighting waking up. He had in the middle of the best dream. He buried his head in the pillow, inhaling her scent and remembering. His hand reached out across the sheets of the bed for her. His hand glided across the cotton finding nothing but sheet. Elliot opened one eye as he lifted his head from the pillow. Where was she? He heard the distinct giggles of his youngest son coming from the living room followed by Olivia's own throaty laughter. Elliot smiled. He sat up slipping out from under the covers, stretching his arms above his head. He brought them back down running his hand over his face. He looked down noticing the wet spot on the front of his sweats. Fuck. Had Olivia seen that? Would she be pissed, freaked out, or something else? Elliot padded barefoot over to the dresser and grabbed another pair of sweats. Elliot stepped out into the hall inhaling the smell of coffee and something else, something sweet. Pancakes? He walked down the hall to the living room, rounding the corner finding Olivia sitting crossed legged on the floor between Eli and Lizzie. They were all eating pancakes and watching television.

Olivia looked up, hearing footsteps. She smiled seeing Elliot standing in the entrance way.

"Hi, Daddy," Lizzie said as she smiled up at her father. "I guess I picked the right morning to stop by," she grinned at her dad as she lifted a forkful of syrup covered pancakes to her mouth.

Elliot smiled at his youngest daughter ruffling her hair as he stepped between her and Olivia before sinking down to the floor to join them.

Olivia extended her cup of coffee to Elliot.

Elliot swallowed the warm liquid as he laid his arm along the back of the sofa. He let his fingers graze Olivia's shoulder, playing with the dark strands hair laying there.

Olivia shivered slighted feeling his fingers graze her shoulder. She extended her forkful of pancakes to Elliot who leaned forward swallowing the delicious bite from her fork.

Lizzie watched this exchange without surprise. She knew for a while that her dad had feelings for his partner. They all knew, what none of them understood was why they weren't pursing it now. Her mom and dad had ended their marriage amicably. Her mom was dating a physician at the hospital. It was a serious relationship. Lizzie was happy for the first time to see her mom happy. Her new boyfriend Steven was attentive, friendly, smart, and handsome. Lizzie wanted her father to be happy as well. She did not understand why he and Olivia continued to fight the obvious. She shook her head watching her dad take another bite from Olivia's fork.

The sound of Olivia's phone jarred them from their breakfast. Olivia shifted her plate to Elliot as she stood up and ran to get her phone. "Benson," she said slightly out of breath.

"Hey Benson. Its Novak," Casey said. "Are we still going shopping?"

Olivia suppressed the curse word at the tip of her tongue remembering Eli in the next room. She had forgotten. She looked over at the clock over Elliot's stove. Yep, she was late. "Sorry, Case."

"Where are you?" Casey asked.

"Elliot's," Olivia said without thinking.

"Would that be Elliot Stabler's?" Casey teased.

Olivia thought of a few choice words for her friend. "Yes, Casey that would be the only Elliot we know," Olivia said sarcastically.

Casey laughed. "So how long do Alex and I have to wait?"

Olivia contemplated. "I need to go back to my house and change. An hour and a half?"

"Change?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Olivia scrunched her toes up against the linoleum floor.

"Did you spend the night with Stabler?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but not the way you think," Olivia replied.

"Why the hell not?" Casey asked.

"It is not like that, Casey," Olivia said.

"Only because you two are the biggest chickens that I know," Casey said exasperated.

"Thank you so much, Case," Olivia replied dryly.

"Man up, Benson and tell Stabler how you really feel. And yourself. I will pick you up at eleven," Casey said as she hung up.

Olivia closed her phone and leaned back against the wall, sighing.

"Liv," Elliot said softly. "You okay?"

Olivia opened her eyes. "Yeah, I forgot that Casey and Alex wanted to go shopping today," Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot grinned. "Your favorite thing," he smirked.

Olivia laughed. She was not a big shopper.

"I will see you tonight, right?" Elliot asked slipping her dish into the sink.

Olivia nodded. They were all taking Alex to a club tonight for her birthday. "Tonight," she smiled at him.

"Give me a second and I will drive you back to your place," Elliot said.

"Elliot, I will catch a cab," Olivia said placing her hand on his forearm. "Spend time with Eli and Lizzie."

Elliot looked at her. "You sure?"

"I am big girl, El. I can catch a cab," Olivia grinned.

"I will walk you down," Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head, always the gentleman her partner. "Okay," she answered. "I am going to go get dressed."

Elliot watched Olivia as she made way down the hall. His gaze dipped lower to her ass, one of his favorite spots to watch. Her hips swayed gently when she walked showing off the perfect slope of her back and the round curve of her bottom. It was even better view in his tee shirt than it had been at work the last twelve years. He felt his cock twitch. God, he really needed to tell her. He had to go slow. He did not want to scare her off. He knew Olivia when she got scared, she ran. He could not lose her.

Olivia sat outside the dressing room watching Alex come out every couple of minutes modeling another dress. Casey was in the opposite dressing room, trying on assorted outfits as well. Olivia sighed. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the text.

_Still shopping?- El_

Olivia texted. _Unfortunately, yes-Liv_

_You getting anything?-El_

Olivia looked at the text. _A headache-Liv_

_Very funny-El_

_I already have my outfit for tonight-Liv_

_Yeah?-El_

"What are you doing?" Casey asked standing over Olivia's shoulder with an eyebrow lifted.

"Nothing," Olivia closed her phone.

"I think you should try this on," Casey smirked handing Olivia a dress.

"I don't think so," Olivia said looking skeptically at the dress that looked more like a shirt.

"Humor me, Benson," Casey said shoving her into the dressing room.

Casey picked up Olivia's phone and opened it.

_What does it look like?- El_

Casey grinned and texted. _Hey, El. It is Casey. Liv just stepped into the dressing room. She is undressing. Oops...looks like she need my help with the corset all those lace strings. She will text you later... _Casey grinned as she closed Olivia's phone.

Elliot was sitting with Trevor and Fin at lunch when his phone vibrated the message back. He read it and promptly choked on his beer.

"What the fuck?" Fin groused as Elliot sprayed him with alcohol.

Olivia finished shopping with Casey and Alex. They dropped her off at her apartment with the promise to pick her up for the club. They planned was to meet the guys there. Olivia quickly showered and changed into the black dress that Casey had talked her into. It was a backless silk halter dress that hit her mid thigh. She slipped on her favorite shoes a pair of sexy strappy black Chanel heels that had cost her nearly a whole paycheck.

Casey, Olivia, and Alex arrived first. They found a spot in the back that gave them a great view of the dance floor. Olivia sipped her Corona while Casey ordered them shots.

"I don't want to get drunk," Alex frowned as Casey ordered Tequila.

"It is your birthday, Alex. A couple of shots never hurt anyone," Casey cajoled.

Alex wrinkled her nose. "I really don't like Tequila."

"Who does?" Casey rolled her eyes at Alex. "That is not the purpose."

Olivia watched the exchange, bemused. Casey and Alex may have been in the same profession but they were years apart in personality. Casey was a little wild always on the edge of the line. Alex, on the other hand, was straight and narrow. Olivia loved them both despite the differences.

"Hey girls," Fin called out the greeting as he made his way across the floor to them with Trevor, Nick, Munch, and Elliot. Amanda was working tonight. Olivia's gaze fell on Elliot and she inhaled sharply. He was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt buttoned down. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his muscular forearms. Olivia trembled.

She downed the rest of her Corona.

"Hey," Elliot dropped beside Olivia on the sofa. His forced his eyes to stay on hers, having already let them roam her body as they had approached. God, that fucking dress. Her body in that dress was a fucking wet dream come true.

"Hey," Olivia said softly smiling at him.

"I like this," Elliot said reaching up and touching her hair. She had it pulled up in a twist. He fingered one of the loose curls brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "A lot," Elliot leaned forward brushing her cheek with his lips. He ached to do more but didn't want to push it.

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt his lips warm and soft on her cheek. She didn't pull back. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. They stared at each other until Fin interrupted them shoving Tequila shots their way.

Olivia watched Elliot lick his hand, his long thick tongue darting out to pick up the salt before tilting the drink back. God help her. She wanted to be the skin on his hand. She practically whimpered.

Several hours and several drinks later, everyone was having a good time. Olivia and Elliot were dancing on the floor with Casey and Nick next to them. Olivia laughed as Elliot twirled her out and pulled her back. She grinned at him, flushed with exertion and alcohol. The beat changed as Justin Timberlake's Carry Out song came on. Olivia knew the song well as Casey loved the dirty lyrics. It was definitely a sexy song. A grinding song and Olivia was drunk. She twisted herself around in front of Elliot. She leaned back against him moving her body up and down in time with the music. She bit down on her lower lip when she felt the warm of Elliot's hands on her hips moving her against him in time with the music. She leaned further back resting her head against him. She laid her arm back around his neck slightly bent and placed the other on his hip behind her.

Elliot felt Olivia's fingers resting against the nape of his neck. Her ass rubbed against his crotch in rhythm with the music. Oh God, it felt so good. Imagines of her naked wile he fucked her like this kept flashing in his head. His cock thrusting in between those perfect round globes. His breath quickened, his cock throbbed. He bent his head further over her neck, his nose nuzzling her bare neck. His cock was getting harder by the second. His hands tightened on her hips holding them in place. He pressed forward eagerly, his breathing accelerated even more. If they kept this up, he was going to fucking come in his pants or he was going to hike her dress up and fuck the shit out of her in the middle of the club. Neither was a feasible option both of which Elliot was sure would send Olivia running for the hills. He moved his hands from her hips never more reluctant to do something in his life. He lifted her arm from his neck stepping back to put some space between them.

Olivia even in her slightly drunken stupor felt the shift. She turned around to look at him. Their eyes met.

Elliot swallowed hard. She looked confused and something else. Hurt? "Liv," Elliot started unsure of what to say exactly.

Olivia did not want to hear whatever he was going to say. She worried it would be something she did not want to hear. "I am going to get another drink," Olivia whispered before turning and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Shit, Elliot muttered under his breath. He made his way through the crowd looking for her. He found her at the bar with Fin and Munch throwing back Jello shots. Elliot wanted to strangle them. Olivia was well on her way to being completely smashed.

"Liv, how about we get you home?" Elliot said softly easing the next shot down the bar away from her.

Olivia caught her upper lip between her teeth. "I can take a cab home," she offered.

"Not a chance," Elliot said taking her arm as she stepped down from the bar.

Olivia stumbled slightly in her heels relieved when Elliot caught her by the arm. She was still confused and hurt about his pulling away earlier but she was buzzed. She knew she would be safe with him getting her home. She also just wanted to be with him even if he wasn't sure. Pathetic, she chastised herself.

Elliot steered them out of the club stopping at their table to get Olivia's purse and wish Alex a happy birthday.

Unfortunately, Olivia's elevator was broken when they got to her apartment and she was more unsteady on her feet by the minute. Elliot finally gave up after struggling up the first flight. He slipped his hand underneath her bare thighs scooping her up into his arms.

Olivia's eyes opened. "You are my best friend, El."

Elliot smiled at her. "I know."

Olivia's finger's played along his jaw. "Do you?"

Elliot nodded softly.

"My bestest friend, ever!" Olivia slurred.

Elliot shook his head smiling. Olivia never got drunk. She was freaking adorable.

Elliot gently set her down in front of her apartment door. She swayed against the wall before Elliot caught her.

Olivia dropped her head on his chest. "Mmmmm."

Elliot kissed the top of her head softly. He searched for his keys in his pocket with one hand while he held her up with the other.

"Olivia?"

Elliot turned at the voice.

A tall blonde was standing across the hall. "Is she okay?"

Elliot nodded. "A little too much to drink,"

Olivia lifted her head and looked over at her neighbor, Jenn. Her five foot eleven blonde model neighbor, Jenn. She was always super nice to Olivia but at that moment, Olivia felt an unexplainable surge of jealously for the leggy blonde.

Jenn walked over. "You need some help?" Jenn asked her voice carrying a slight French lilt.

Elliot handed her the keys as Olivia swayed again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jenn said.

Olivia faked a smile that she wasn't feeling. "Thank you, Jenn."

Jenn nodded and opened Olivia's door.

Olivia tried to walk independently, not a smart idea as she felt the floor sway underneath her again. Elliot picked her up this time. He carried her to the bedroom followed by Jenn.

Olivia fought sleep as she looked up at the two of them standing together over her.

"We should probably let her sleep," Jenn suggested.

Elliot nodded as he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her forehead.

Olivia's eyes felt so heavy. She felt her mind fighting sleep but her body ultimately gave in.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she promptly closed them as the bright sunshine filtered in the bedroom window. Her mouth felt like cotton. She sat up slowly feeling nauseous. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. God, she looked terrible. She picked up her comb running it through her hair. She splashed some water on her face before leaning forward to brush her teeth. She padded across her bedroom floor pulling out some yoga pants and a tank. She changed quickly and walked out to a quiet apartment. She heard a soft knock at the door and watched as Jenn walked out of her kitchen and opened her door to Elliot who was standing their with flowers and a bag. "Thank you, Jenn." Elliot said.

Olivia felt tears building behind her eyes. He bought Jenn flowers? What the hell happened last night after she went to bed. Her throat ached and she moved to go back to the bedroom.

Elliot and Jenn both looked back at her, hearing the floorboards creak at the sound.

"Liv," Elliot smiled at her as did Jenn.

Olivia fought her tears. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Elliot looked confused as did Jenn.

Horrified, Olivia felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot dropped the flowers and bag on the table as he made his way to Olivia's side. "What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "My head hurts. I'm fine," she said rubbing her eyes.

Jenn looked at them. "I am going to leave you two, alone. My boyfriend and I have to pick up his parents at the airport. I hope you feel better, Liv," Jenn said sincerely.

Olivia watched her go now feeling hurt and confused. She looked up at Elliot.

"Think you would feel better if you ate?" Elliot whispered his hand trailing down her cheek. "I brought your favorite from the bakery down the street."

"Pumpkin?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "With icing. I got them and the flowers while I had Jenn stay with you," Elliot said softly.

"You asked Jenn to stay?" Olivia asked.

"I asked her to come over this morning while I was gone. You were sleeping so soundly, I wanted someone to check on you," he whispered.

"You stayed with me last night?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Of course, Liv."

Olivia took in his clothes, the same thing he wore to the club now all rumbled. She looked at the discarded flowers. Pink roses. Her favorite. The flowers were for her. Her lower lip trembled.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered.

"I though you brought then for Jenn," Olivia whispered.

"What?" Elliot said through confused. "Why would I buy her flowers?"

"She is beautiful," Olivia blurted out. "She is a model,"

"God, Liv. I didn't even notice her," Elliot's fingers moved down her cheek to trace her lower lip. "I don't notice anyone but you. Just you."

Olivia's eyes locked on his as the roughen pad of his thumb caressed her lower lip.

"You're so beautiful," Elliot whispered. His blue eyes dropped from her brown ones to her full pink lips. He looked back up and this time their eyes mutually dropped to each other's mouths. They both swayed forward.

Olivia's eyes flutter closed. Her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest that she was sure Elliot heard it.

Elliot moved his thumb to her cheek as he leaned forward tilting her mouth up to his.

Their lips just barely touched, the first time. It was the most gentle of brush of skin to skin. Elliot leaned forward again capturing her silk soft upper lip between his and sucking gently. He groaned at the sensation. Her mouth was so soft under his, it felt like silk. He wanted to devour it, to devour her. He pressed forward gently easing her lips apart with his. His tongue delved into her open mouth.

Olivia clung to Elliot, her fingers digging into his upper arms as his mouth moved generously over hers. His tongue caressed the length of hers, rubbing with purpose. She felt the electric current zip from her tongue to her toes. She leaned into him letting her arms slide up around his neck. She swore she heard buzzing.

They were interrupted by loud knocking. They broke apart panting, breathless only inches apart

Elliot's eyes were clouded over with lust. "Liv," he whispered leaning forward ignoring the door. His eyes lowered to her mouth.

Olivia flushed and leaned forward as well. Fuck the door.

"Benson!" Casey yelled as she pounded the door.

Elliot cursed under his breath.

"I am going to kill her," Olivia whispered breathlessly as she moved from Elliot to the door.

"Nooo," Elliot protested grabbing her fingers.

"What?" she said exasperatedly as she opened the door still holding Elliot's fingers.

Casey and Alex grinned at her. "How do you feel about a free trip to Brazil?"

A/N: Jenn won the contest. Hope this long chapter makes up for the delay in the updating. Olivia and Elliot will explore their relationship and each other amidst the beautiful beaches of Brazil. All smut as they get to know each other on a very intimate level! Slowly cause it is so much more fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. Please send all complaints to him, directly. Lol!

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 8

"What are you talking about, Casey?" Olivia looked at her, incredulously.

"Brazil, baby!" Casey grinned as she stepped inside Olivia's apartment with Alex in tow. "Back your bikini. We have a free girls's week of fun, sun, and lots of gorgeous Brazilian men!" Casey smiled broadly.

Alex and Elliot frowned, simultaneously.

"I want to bring Trevor," Alex complained.

Elliot's grip on Olivia's hand tightened. "What Brazilian men?"

Olivia looked confused.

Casey sighed exasperated. "Oh my God, you people! Yes, Alex if you must bring Trevor bring Trevor," Casey looked down at Olivia and Elliot's joined fingers. "Are you guys holding hands. That is so cute!"

Olivia inwardly groaned as her face flooded with color.

"You can come too, Stabler," Casey patted his arm, reassuringly.

Elliot gave her a dirty look as he pulled Olivia closer.

Olivia looked up at him. "Can you come?"

"I'll figure it out," Elliot said. "Kathy has Eli this week so that part is easy."

Casey smiled at them. "Figure fast because my client with luxury house also has a luxury jet to take us, tonight."

"Tonight!" Alex shouted. "Casey, I cannot possibly be ready that fast. Oh my God, I have to call Trevor," Alex walked to Olivia's living room, rapidly dialing on her cell.

Olivia bit her lower lip in concentration. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope," Casey smiled at them.

"Shit," Elliot said. "I have to call Mark and see if he will let me take the week off. I have to go pack and call Kathy to get her to pick up Eli from Katie's."

Olivia nodded. "We should let the others know, too. I know Fin was already off this week and so is Amanda. Munch is already part-time so he could come with us,"

Casey nodded. "I will call, you pack."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot caught her by the wrist pulling her into the kitchen for some privacy.

"You can come, right?" Olivia asked anxiously worried that maybe Elliot was having second thoughts about the trip or worse yet about her.

Elliot nodded. "Of course," he leaned down as he stepped into her space. His fingers caressed the soft skin on the inside of her wrist. He pressed his forehead against hers.

Olivia gave him a soft smile. "Good."

"Good," he grinned. He pressed his lips gently against hers.

Olivia slid her free hand around his neck, running her fingers through his short hair at the nape.

Elliot's other hand slipped around her waist pulling her flush against his body. His lips moved eagerly over hers. He moaned as he captured her upper lip between his. He slipped his tongue inside her wet, warm mouth.

Olivia eagerly followed his tongue. She pressed against him as tightly as possible raising slightly on the balls of her feet to align their bodies, just right. Oh God, she pressed harder to him as she felt his burgeoning erection rub against her pelvis.

Elliot's hand tightened on her waist. His lips moved faster and harder over hers. She was so warm and soft everywhere. Fuck, he could not get enough. He ran his other hand slowly from her wrist all the way up her arm well aware of the goose bumps left in the wake of his touch. He tangled his hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head, and tilting her mouth up for even better access.

Casey grinned as she hung up her cell. She listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. A lot of groans, moans, and kissing noises. She held back her laughter as she snuck up on them. Her eyes widened as she peaked around the corner. Elliot had Olivia backed against the wall with his hand holding her head while he practically devoured her mouth. Olivia was clinging to him, one hand clutching his upper arm and the other wrapped around his neck. Casey smirked watching them rubbing, pressing, and kissing. If you could fuck with clothes on they would be doing it. She cleared her throat. She got absolutely no response. She tried a second time. With no response again, Casey brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loud.

Olivia and Elliot jumped apart breathing heavily.

Casey laughed at the startled expressions on their faces. She shook her head. "Plane tonight, guys," she tapped her wrist.

Elliot glowered at her.

Casey's smile broadened. "Sorry, Elliot."

He leaned down and kissed Olivia again ignoring Casey.

Olivia kissed him back sliding both her hands around his neck again. She parted her lips slightly and was rewarded with his tongue sliding softly against hers. God, that felt so right, so damn good.

Elliot groaned. "Mmmm."

Casey shook her head and grabbed Olivia by the waist of her pants, tugging. "Enough tonsil hockey."

Elliot grabbed Olivia by the waist while Casey pulled at her pants.

"Seriously, Stabler!" Casey gave him an exasperated look.

"I will see you in a couple hours, Liv," Elliot whispered as he placed another quick kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled as he slowly withdrew and frowned at Casey. She watched him walk out the door, wrapping her arms around her self. She couldn't stop the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Casey shook her head. "Come on, Benson. We have packing to do."

Olivia walked to her bedroom with Casey following her. "Don't you have to pack?" Olivia asked as they passed by Alex, hanging up her cell phone in the living room.

"I packed before I talked to Alex," Casey replied. "Besides what is there to pack really."

"A lot," Olivia said. She began opening her drawers and pulling out various items of clothing. She paused over her lingerie drawer. She caught her upper lip between her teeth, studying the contents.

"You should definitely take some of that. Though I don't think Stabler needs any extra stimulation," Casey teased.

Alex laughed as she joined them. "I am going home to pack. I am so glad I went to my esthetician earlier this week. Perfect timing for the beach."

Olivia frowned, holding up a lacy black thong. "Shit," she exclaimed.

"What?" Casey asked alarmed.

"I have done that," Olivia said.

"What?" Casey asked perplexed.

"Waxed. It has been months," Olivia groaned.

"So shave," Casey shrugged.

Olivia frowned.

Alex pulled out her phone. "My girl, Helga does emergency. I will get you in."

"We don't have time for this," Casey said.

"I will make time," Olivia said.

Alex talked quickly on the phone. She smiled at Olivia as she pushed the red button. "She will see you in an hour," Alex grinned. "You pack and stop by on your way to the airport."

Casey sighed.

Olivia packed quickly.

An hour later, Olivia was undressed on top of a spa table in the fanciest Manhattan spa that she had ever been in. Alex' girl Helga spoke very little English and had a thick German accent. She pulled Olivia's legs a little further apart as she spread wax along the side of her vagina. "Brazil?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded suppressing a gasp as she pulled the strip of paper off. She pressed her gloved hand down to release the stinging and Olivia nodded her thanks. Olivia watched as the woman worked expeditiously. She picked up a pair of small scissors and trimmed the hair. Olivia tried to relax figuring as the strip got smaller, it would be done soon. The woman put a gloved hand on Olivia labia pulling it to the side and spreading the wax inside. What the fuck? Before Olivia could form the words, the strip was down and off. Olivia yelped. The woman was already working on the other side. Oh God, Olivia yelped again. There could not even be hair there.

"Turn over," Helga patted the table.

"What?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Brazilian. Turn over," Helga repeated patting the table.

Oh my God, this woman thought she wanted a Brazilian wax. "I think there may be a misunderstanding," Olivia started.

"Ms. Alex said Brazilian," Helga looked confused.

Olivia was going to kill Alex. Her crotch was on fire and this woman wanted her to turn over. For what? Olivia obeyed. It was all of about ten seconds when Olivia felt the wax in the crack of her ass. Her eyes widened just before Helga pulled the strip with expert precision.

Casey looked up as Olivia walked out stiffly, her face was bright red. "What happened?" Casey asked curiously.

Olivia slapped down her credit card on the counter and looked at Casey, her eyes narrowed. "I am going to fucking kill Alex," she hissed through clench teeth.

Both of Casey's eyebrows rose.

A/N: I am working on One Rainy Night and Happy Trails. I am not happy with the chapters though so I am rewriting. Hope you like this in the meantime. Next up, will Elliot find out about Olivia predicament? Maybe a little over heard conversation about some advil, vaseline, and underwear removal? Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

A/N: Things get hot and steamy in Brazil! Next up...

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 9

Olivia and Casey stepped out of the cab at JFK. After grabbing their bags, they made their way through the throng of people in the airport. Olivia was walking a little slower and a little stiffer.

"Oh come on, Benson," Casey teased. "It couldn't be that bad."

Olivia glared at her. "Yeah, it can be. Do you need to be reminded counselor that I carry a gun for a living."

Casey's eyebrows shot up. "Okay. Let's make a quick stop before we meet the guys. I have some ideas that might help."

Olivia gave her a skeptical look.

Across the airport, Fin, Munch, Nick, and Elliot were standing waiting. Nick squinted across the airport. "Isn't that Novak and Benson?"

Elliot looked up.

"Yeah," Munch said.

"Where are they going?" Nick asked.

Munch shrugged. "Probably buying magazines, gum, and all that girl stuff,"

"Gum is girl stuff?" Fin interjected.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Is Benson walking funny?" Nick tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

Elliot followed his gaze. Olivia was walking, strangely. Almost, stiffly. She had a great walk, one that Elliot new by heart. The normal graceful sway had been replaced by a stilted shuffling. Worried, Elliot excused himself to catch up with her.

Elliot caught up with them standing in one of the aisles, deep in concentration. Casey was standing in front of Olivia filling her arms with stuff.

"Okay. First, Advil. Take two of these, they will help with inflammation and pain. Second, Vaseline. We will find a bathroom, you can take off your underwear and put this on. Leave the underwear off so you can breathe down there. That will help a lot," Casey instructed.

Olivia gave her yet another skeptical look. "You really think this will work?"

Casey nodded. "It was just a bikini wax, Liv. People survive them all the time."

"Hah, hah. Case, this was a little different. She took hair off in places that I didn't even know there was hair," Olivia hissed.

Casey laughed. "You know men love that."

"Maybe, if your not waddling like a duck and scream when anything touches you there," Olivia replied dryly.

"Okay, we are going to fix it," Casey grinned. "I really hate to see Stabler murder Alex because he can't touch you."

Olivia frowned. "He better be able to touch me or I am going to kill Alex with own bare hands. She won't have to worry about Elliot."

Casey picked up a box of condoms. "These are for me. I plan on getting lucky on this trip. Hopefully, more than once. You might want to pick up a pack or two,"

"It is a good thing you are one of my best friends you know that right or else I might have to strangle you," Olivia said.

"What size do you think Stabler wears?" Casey teased her, shaking the box. "Magnum?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"What?" Casey asked innocently. "I heard all the noises that you two were making in the kitchen, Benson. I also saw the two of you. God I thought I was going to have to surgically detach the two of you. You need condoms my dear unless you are planning on letting Elliot go bareback."

"Casey," Olivia hissed.

Casey laughed. "Well?"

"I have condoms," Olivia blushed.

"So he won't be going bareback?" Casey teased. "Poor Stabler."

"Could you stop saying that word," Olivia asked her face crimson.

"What, bareback? Liv, you work sex crimes. It is not a dirty word'" Casey said. "If you can do it, you can say it,"

"I have never done it," Olivia said quietly, her face felt like it was on fire.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked confused.

"Without a condom," Olivia whispered.

"You haver never had sex without a condom," Casey asked loudly, astonishment clear in her tone.

"Casey," Olivia implored.

"You are not serious," Casey said.

"My mom was raped. I am the product of rape. I work sex crimes. So no, I have done it without a condom," Olivia said.

"You're like a virgin," Casey said her expression stunned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I have had sex, Case. I am not a virgin."

"Yeah but it so different," Casey said.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, doubtfully.

"To feel a man without any barriers," Casey said. "Yeah, it is really different. What about in college?Didn't you have a pregnancy scare?"

"Yes, because I was late. I thought maybe there was a hole in the condom," Olivia said.

Casey shook her head in astonishment. "Wow."

"Let's go," Olivia said shaking her head.

"Would you let him?" Casey asked intrigued.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Would you let Stabler fuck you without a condom?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yes," Olivia said softly. "I would. Only El."

Elliot who was standing there listening was stunned having heard the conversation from start to finish. He panicked when he saw them turning around. He backed accidently into the magazine rack behind him. He was so flustered between the wax thing and the condom thing that he lost his balance.

Olivia and Casey both turned at the sound. They looked to the left, stunned to see Elliot. Olivia's face burned and she wandered just how much he had heard.

Elliot's own face flushed. He was more than a little embarrassed that he had eavesdropped on their conversation and suddenly he was very worried that Olivia might be pissed at him. "I...um...we saw the two of you come in here so I told the guys that I would come over and get you," Elliot said, rapidly.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip.

Casey looked at them both before she started to walk in the direction of the front of the store. "I will leave you guys alone. I will catch up with the group," Casey said.

Olivia stood there, quietly. She was waiting for Elliot to say something.

"Liv,"Elliot started.

"How long, Elliot?" Olivia asked him.

Elliot knew what she was asking and he didn't miss the fact that she called him Elliot instead of El. "I was there for a couple of minutes," he answered honestly. "I was worried about you when I saw the way that you were walking."

Olivia looked away. Shit, he heard everything. "You should have said something, Elliot."

"I know. I am sorry," Elliot whispered. "I am, Liv."

Olivia nodded.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked softly.

"I will be fine," Olivia said.

Elliot stepped closer to her, relieved when she didn't step away. He tucked an errant strand of hair back from her face, giving her a soft smile.

Olivia looked up at him. "Don't get cocky, Stabler. I am still mad that you did not say something."

Elliot nodded. "I am just so glad to see you,"

Olivia shook her head, fighting the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Olivia continued to play mad. "How much?"

Elliot 's smile widened. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "A lot," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "So damn much," he kissed the other cheek. "Like crazy," he whispered just before his lips landed on hers.

Olivia kissed him back, frustrated that her arms were full of crap and she couldn't wrap them around him.

Elliot groaned into her mouth. They stumbled back into one of displays, knocking over a couple of items before they broke apart. "We should probably pay for this stuff and catch up with everyone," Elliot whispered, his reluctance at stopping clear in his tone.

Olivia nodded. They walked up to the checkout counter together. Olivia smiled as Elliot's hand slid into position on the middle of her back. She blushed again when Elliot took the items from her to pay for them. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked out. Olivia felt her heart speed up at the gesture. Shit, Benson get a grip. You are not thirteen. She stopped in her tracks when he did, abruptly.

"You need the bathroom, right?" Elliot asked softly squeezing her fingers.

Olivia nodded. She reluctantly let go of his hand and disappeared into the ladies room while Elliot waited outside for her. Olivia quickly went into the first stall and shimmied out of her underwear. She was so glad she had worn a dress instead of her normal jeans. She looked down. She was still red but she was relieved not to see any bumps, rashes, or blisters. She slathered on the Vaseline feeling more than a little strange as she walked out of the bathroom sans panties with the slickness of petroleum between her legs. She forgot all about the discomfort when she stepped out of bathroom and saw Elliot waiting for her. Her pulse sped up as she walked over to join him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Olivia & Elliot...

Chapter 10

Olivia met Elliot outside the bathroom. He extended his hand to her as she approached. Olivia extended her own, lacing her fingers with his. She gave him a look that asked, are you sure. She relaxed when she saw a definite yes in his eyes. Olivia was not a hand holding type of girl. She was not overly affectionate in relationships something she attributed mostly to the damaged one that she had with her mother. She was affectionate with her friends Casey and Alex. She was caring with the victims that came into the 1-6 but men were just different. It was new and different experience for her as their hands swung casually laced between them. She liked it. A lot.

Elliot caught the smile that crossed Olivia's face, briefly. He squeezed her fingers and was rewarded with a second slower, sexier smile. "You okay?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded still embarrassed at her predicament. They walked across the airport over to their friends who were still waiting.

Casey looked up first. A big knowingly smile crossed her face as she stared at Olivia. "Hey guys."

Alex and Trevor were looking over brochures, they looked up when Casey spoke. "Hi," Alex said her tone cautious.

Olivia knew that Casey had already opened her big mouth. She could only hope the exchange was not in front of Nick, Munch, and Fin.

Amanda joined them with a bag of goodies in hand.

Nick looked over at her. "You do realize this is a private plane with probably an open bar?" Nick looked in her bag. "And you got Twinkie's?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at her partner. "I bet they won't have any Twinkie's on that plane, Nick."

"I will take Amanda's side of that bet," Munch said looking over the rim of his dark glasses as he balanced himself against a concrete pillar.

Fin rolled his eyes at his own partner. "Whatever, man. She likes Twinkie's, she can have Twinkie's."

Amanda shot Fin a grin.

Nick looked at Olivia and Elliot. "Why are you holding hands?"

Trevor raised his eyebrows, looking at their interlaced fingers.

"Well, Nick when a boy and girl like each other..." Munch started only to feel Fin's hand smack him in the back of the head.

"Seriously?" Fin said looking over at Munch.

Munch rubbed his head. "Seriously, he's one who asked the asinine question and I get hit."

"Poor Munch," Casey patted his head.

"I don't get it," Nick said still looking slightly confused.

Alex shook her head, her perfectly straight blonde strands swinging slightly.

"We are together, Nick," Elliot said.

"I can see that, you're right in front of me," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Where did he get his detective license, did we even check if it is real?" Munch whispered to Amanda.

"We are dating, Nick," Elliot reiterated.

"Really," Nick smiled. "That is great."

"I think so," Elliot squeezed Olivia's fingers.

"I just didn't know. I mean you too are really close but ya know this is great," Nick smiled at both of them.

"Thanks, Nick," Olivia said smiling at her former temporary partner.

"Well, now that the mystery is cleared up and everyone is here," Munch said wryly. "Maybe we can board our plane?"

Casey nodded. "Lets go."

They made their way through security and onto the plane without difficulty. They were astonished when they stepped aboard the private plane. With the exception, of Alex and Trevor, none of them had ever been in first class let alone on a private plane.

"Holy shit!" Nick exclaimed with a low whistle. "Damn I picked the wrong job."

Amanda laughed. "Hell yeah, I think we all might have."

"Yeah, maybe but working for a fortune five hundred company certainly didn't stop my client's daughter from being raped and beaten badly," Casey said shaking her head. "Money does not buy everything."

"Agreed," Olivia said nodding at her friend.

"It sure doesn't buy safety," Alex added as she dropped down onto the cream colored leather sofa.

Olivia watched her friend's expression darken momentarily as she remembered her run in with the mob. Olivia let go of Elliot's hand to drop down beside her friend on the sofa. She patted Alex's arm.

Alex smiled over at her, the darkness lifting.

Trevor took the seat on the other side next to Alex. Elliot sat beside Olivia. Munch and Nick took the two larger chairs while Fin and Amanda sat in the chairs across from them. A stewardess stepped out from the back. She was about twenty-five very tanned and blonde. "Welcome," she greeted them all with a smile. "If you will just buckle your seat belts we will be taking off shortly. I will go over some brief safety rules with all of you and then we will be on our way. As soon as we are in the air, I will get you anything you need."

Munch grinned, saluting her which made Nick laugh heartily.

"You think he is working on wife number five?" Nick asked leaning forward his hands on his knees as he grinned at Fin.

Fin rubbed a hand down his face, shaking his head in dismay. Casey sitting next to Trevor rolled her eyes. "That thought..." she cringed.

Olivia laughed buckling her seatbelt. She leaned her head back against the cozy leather of the sofa, closing her eyes. She was exhausted between all the running around and her hangover from the previous night. She smiled when she felt Elliot's hand slip behind her between her head and the couch.

"Tired?" Elliot whispered softly.

Olivia nodded. She had not slept well. It had been a fitful night of sleep filled with images of Jen hitting on Elliot but she didn't think she really needed to share that little tidbit with her former partner. She leaned her head against his chest instead, closing her eyes. She gave a little sigh of satisfaction when she felt his hand run softly through her hair.

Elliot groaned inwardly when Olivia snuggled against him and made what could only be described as a purr of satisfaction. He shifted a little feeling his body respond to her closeness and the sexy little sound. Elliot wandered if she made those sounds in bed. Shit, he need to get his mind out of the gutter or he was going to be sitting in front of his friends with a huge hard on. Elliot opted for something a little more romantic as he stroked Olivia's long dark strands. He loved her hair like this long and wavy kind of messy. It was so soft. He shook the image of her on top of him that hair spilling forward as she moved over him from his mind. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head as the plane moved steadily faster down the runway before it inclined, climbing upward into the sky.

Olivia barely felt it as she snuggled softly against Elliot's chest breathing in his scent letting it lull her into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: This is really a filler chapter. Hope that you still enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Work and school are really busy so I will update as soon as I possibly can!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 11

Once the plane leveled out and the unfasten seatbelt sign flashed over head, everyone started to shift around.

Nick leaned over his chair, studying the book in Munch's hand. "What's that?" he asked quizzically.

"Guidebook to Brazil," Munch replied looking at Nick from over the top of his dark shades. "Did you know Brazil is known as the capital of plastic surgery?"

Nick grinned his brown eyes twinkling. "The only thing I know about Brazil is that it is the birthplace of Gisele."

Casey snorted. "Figures."

Alex looked up from her guidebook. "What I know is that you have to careful," Alex said solemnly, her black rimmed glasses sliding down her slim nose.

Amanda looked over at her, one blonde eyebrow arched in question. "Careful?"

Alex nodded. "People go missing, parts of people go missing."

Trevor groaned. "I told you guys, no horror movies! This is not Touristas, Alex."

Fin laughed.

Elliot grinned at them from over Olivia's head. "Well, what I know is that Brazil is supposed to have some of the most amazing beaches around."

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's chest, her hand still resting on his lower abdomen. She blinked sleepily. "Beaches?"

Casey grinned. "Private beaches. Rio is surrounded by islands."

"I like that," Elliot whispered his voice low enough for only Olivia to hear.

Olivia smiled up at him as she tried to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"I heard they have some of the most beautiful waterfalls," Amanda chimed back in.

"I like that," Olivia whispered to Elliot, casting a glance upward at him from underneath her dark lashes.

Elliot looked down at her, his eyes almost navy in color, as they focused on her. "Yeah?" he whispered huskily. Elliot's voice was a much lower baritone than Olivia was used to. It made her shiver with anticipation and her eyes wandered downward to his mouth. Her tongue darted out wetting her suddenly dry mouth.

Elliot had to work to stifle the groan building in his throat. He shifted on the airline's leather couch. The sweet tantalizing glimpse of her pink tongue made his own mouth ache not to mention parts further south. God how he wanted to kiss her, suck on that sweet tongue.

Olivia was barely listening to the discussion surrounding them. It was irrelevant with Elliot sitting this close to her. Her hand moved slightly from its position on his lower abdomen. She pressed down and to the side just enough to feel the muscles of his stomach tighten at her touch. She dropped her head back against his chest feigning sleep as she pressed her face against the front of his shirt, burrowing into his chest.

Elliot's fingers moved down her hair slowly before circling around to run down the side off her neck just behind her ear.

Olivia grasped the front of Elliot's shirt in her fingers as his fingertips danced along the sensitive skin behind her ear. Their roughened pads left a string of goosebumps in their wake and had Olivia crossing her legs, tightly. She could feel that familiar ache of want building between her legs.

Elliot moved his fingers steadily downward trailing the line of her neck to her clavicle. Her skin was warm under his fingertips and soft like silk. He pressed down just a bit harder. He followed the line of her neck, dipping his fingers underneath the strap of her dress meeting another more delicate strap. His fingertips pushed underneath it, rubbing back and forth.

Olivia turned her face and body more toward him. She pressed her legs even tighter together, rocking slightly. Her nipples tightened against the lace of her bra. God, it was almost painful.

Elliot's eyes drifted downward. Olivia had crossed her legs hiking up the dress she had which showed him a long, inviting expanse of tawny skin. Fuck. She was rubbing her legs together, just a little. Elliot shifted again trying to keep his growing hardness at bay. He swallowed hard, remembering that underneath that little scrap of material she was calling a dress, there was nothing. Thinking about the earlier conversationthat he overheard, he groaned inwardly. Nothing but bare skin everywhere. His face flushed and his dick throbbed while his mind flirted with some very explicit images. He looked over nervously at his companions. They were engaged in a hot debate about the ethics of plastic surgery thanks to Munch's earlier comment. They were not even paying attention to them. He lowered his head, nuzzling her hair. "Liv?"

Olivia bit her lower lip, hard. His voice resonated in her ears, low and husky. Her eyes fell on his lap and she blushed like a school girl at the sight in front of her. His pants were already tenting as his growing erection strained angrily against its confinement. She lifted her head off his chest to meet his gaze. Oh God. The look in his eyes made her hand fist his shirt, tighter. "El?"

Elliot looked down into her dark brown eyes, melting. He reached over with his other hand, the one not wrapped around her shoulder, not lingering underneath her bra strap to stroke his thumb along the side of her cheek.

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and she struggled to calm her breathing. Breathe, she scolded herself mentally for acting like a horny teenager. Olivia took her hand off his shirt and dropped it to his thigh. She reopened her eyes, her gaze falling directly on his pants, again. Bad move. Her eyes widened when she saw his cock visibly twitch underneath his tented pants.

Elliot stood up abruptly pulling her up with him. "We are going to explore the plane," he announced abruptly to the surprised group before turning and tugging Olivia by the hand in the opposite direction of everyone.

"What are they going to explore? It is a plane," Alex asked perplexed. They all looked at her.

"They are not going to explore the plane that's for sure," Minch grinned.

Nick slapped Munch's hand in air, high fiving him.

Casey rolled her eyes.

Trevor smirked leaning over to look down the aisle at where Olivia and Elliot disappeared.

Fin reached over smacking Trevor in the head. "Show some respect, man."

Olivia stumbled slightly as Elliot pulled her hurriedly down the plane's narrow aisle into a smaller kitchen area. Elliot caught her easily with his other arm pulling her flush against him.

Olivia was completely unprepared for what he did next.

Elliot dropped his forehead against hers. "I just needed to be alone with you," he whispered softly. His fingers trailed down the side of her cheek, down her neck, and tangled in her hair. He lifted his forehead just enough to kiss hers. "You're so beautiful, Olivia," he whispered dropping another soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

Olivia flushed slightly, the words 'I'm not' resting on the tip of her tongue.

Elliot gently rubbed his nose against hers before tilting his head slightly left to capture her lips.

His lips moved soft and slow against hers, lavishing attention on her mouth. Olivia melted against him, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. She pressed forward, moaning against his mouth.

Elliot's left hand found purchase on her lower back, holding her body firm to his while his right held her head firmly in place as his lips continued their deliciously slow assault on her mouth.

Olivia expected it to be hurried and aggressive but instead Elliot's kiss were full of patience and love. Their lips collided over and over. Olivia felt his tongue slide inside during one of their open mouthed kisses. His tongue glided warmly across the surface of hers. She opened her mouth eagerly to accommodate his explorations. Olivia stroked the back of his neck, running her hands over his heated skin up into the short hairs of his scalp. She molded herself to him, mouth and body.

Elliot moaned into Olivia's open mouth as she pressed herself eagerly against him. His tongue moved faster and harder against hers. His hand slid down her lower back along the dip of her spine to her ass and further still to her bottom. Eliot's fingers curled cupping her there, reveling in the soft firmness.

A/N: How far will their plane rendevous go? I apologize for the lack of updates. I have been feeling a severe lack of inspiration for anything these days. I am trying to remotivate. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Chapter 12

Olivia and Elliot...

Elliot's hand cradled Olivia's ass. He could feel them heat coming off them. His hand was seconds from slipping lower on the thin cotton material of her dress sliding against what he knew would be warm, soft, and bare skin. He groaned into their kiss, the anticipation killing him.

Olivia whimpered and eagerly pressed forward aching for more contact, more of his soft mouth, more of his hard body, and more of him.

Elliot broke off their kiss, panting. He shook his head unable to form the words, lacking the breath to do so. His eyes were closed as he struggled to regain some semblance of control. He opened them slowly and looked down at Olivia. Big mistake. She was looking back up at him, lips swollen, cheeks flushed pink, and widened eyes. Elliot gulped. Fuck. Yeah, that was precisely the problem. He wanted to shove that dress up and take her right there, against the wall. "Liv," he managed to croak out her name.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion. She had no idea why they had stopped. She did not want to stop, she wanted more. Now.

"Not here," Elliot whispered. "Not like this."

Olivia shook her head, breathless. "Yes, here. Like this. I don't want to stop, El. It's okay," she ran her hands down his neck to his chest resting them on his pectorals. "I want you," she whispered her voice low and husky.

Elliot inwardly cursed as he looked into to those dark eyes. Fuck. Fuck. "Liv...I don't want our first time to be like this," Elliot tried to explain. "I want us to be able to take our time. I want to take my time with you. Not rushed, not with our friends ten feet away."

Olivia flushed and pulled back. She bit down on her lower lip and tried not to be hurt but she was.

Elliot saw. He reached for her, sliding his arms around her waist. "Look at me, Liv."

Olivia forced her eyes to meet his.

"I want out first time to be special," he repeated.

"Elliot," Olivia sighed. "It's not like I am a virgin."

Elliot shook his head from side to side. "Silly girl. I am well aware neither of us are virgins, Benson. I am glad of that."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, skeptically. "I thought all men wanted to be first."

Elliot leaned his forehead to hers. "I want to be last. I want to be the last man that kisses you, the last man that touches you, and the last man that you ever make love to. I mean there is a lot that comes after your first but nothing that comes after your last. The last is forever, Benson. I want to be your forever."

Olivia's eyes welled up as she tried valiantly to hold back her tears.

"Baby," Elliot whispered. "Please, baby. Don't cry. I didn't want you to cry."

Olivia's tears coursed freely down her cheeks. "Then you really need to stop saying shit like that to me. God, Elliot. No one ever..."

Elliot leaned forward capturing her mouth. The exchanged soft open mouthed kisses, one quickly following the other until they were no longer soft. "Fuck," Elliot whispered as he pulled back. "You are fucking delicious."

Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled. "That's funny?"

"No one ever said that to me." Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot nipped the tip of her nose. "You are fucking delicious, Olivia Benson. Everywhere."

"You haven't been everywhere, Detective Stabler." Olivia teased.

Elliot groaned as closed his eyes. He reopened them slowly fixing his eyes on hers. "I will be, Detective Benson."

Olivia looked at him from underneath her lashes. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Detective."

Elliot tugged her flush to him. "Oh I fully intend on keeping that promise, Liv."

Olivia smiled up at him, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "So we are waiting on the sex but is kissing still on the menu?"

Elliot nodded, a mischievous grin on his face. "Definitely kissing."

Olivia tilted her head. "Tongue?"

"God, yes." Elliot groaned. He leaned forward to capture her mouth again. They kissed repeatedly until they broke apart both breathing hard.

"How about touching?" Olivia whispered, huskily. "Is touching allowed?"

"I think a little exploration, would be okay." Elliot whispered back.

"Above the clothes?" Olivia questioned.

"Are we negotiating?" Elliot laughed.

"Definitely," Olivia responded with a twinkle in her eye. "i want touching before this plane lands."

"Above the clothes, yeah." Elliot said, laughing.

"Like over my shirt above the clothes or over my bra above the clothes?" Olivia said.

Elliot's eyes darkened as he contemplated the possibility. "I think I'm am going to be in real trouble if I am above the bra."

"I think you can handle it," Olivia tried to keep a straight face. "I will stop you if you make any sudden moves."

Elliot kissed her softly. "Why do I think you aren't going to play fair?"

"Me?" Olivia said as she shot him a feigned look of innocence. "Are you scared of me?"

"Hell, yes." Elliot laughed. "I know you, Liv. You like to get your way and you have been known to go to certain lengths."

"I will be good," Olivia leaned forward and caught his earlobe between her teeth. She bit down lightly tugging. "I can be very good, El."

"Fuck," Elliot groaned as Olivia moved to the spot just below his ear and sucked.

Olivia smiled, triumphantly as his hips rocked forward in response to her. She brought her mouth back up to his ear. "Let's set down, El."

Elliot looked around and spotted the built in chair for the flight attendants. "There?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot sat down. "Sit on my lap," he whispered.

Olivia started to sit down but Elliot stopped her.

Elliot shook his head turning her to face him. "Like that," he whispered as he pulled her down so that she straddled his lap. "I meant what I said baby, I want to wait but I also want to hold you."

Olivia nodded and moved so that she was flush against Elliot on his lap.

Elliot tried to ignore the fact that her dress was now hiked up almost to her hips. He lifted her a little adjusting her over his hardening erection. He kissed her and slowly began to rock her over his cock imagining he was inside her. He gripped her hips tightly, trying desparately not to lose control.

A/N: How far does Liv push him? Do they wait? Anticipation, the best part of everything!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU and all it's products. I only own the idea for this story. Mature.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 13

Elliot tried to stifle his groans. His hands tightened on Olivia's hips as he steadily rocked her over his growing erection. His body was throbbing. His dick pulsing as he moved her steadily over his bulge.

Olivia's head dropped into the crux of Elliot's shoulder. She could feel his mouth wet and warm against the column of her neck. His expertise astounded her as his lips did this suck, bite, and kiss thing that had her thighs trembling. "El," she whimpered against his throat.

"I know," He whispered his lips trailing the length of her neck to her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth tugging.

"_I want_…" Olivia stumbled over her words.

"I know what you want, babe." Elliot sucked the delicate skin of her ear lobe into his heated mouth. He pulled her higher on his lap and began to move her hips faster.

Olivia clutched at his upper arms with both her hands. She loved the feeling of his taunt muscles underneath her fingertips. She moaned as her lobe slipped wetly from the hot cavern of his mouth, his lips making a wet journey back down the expanse of her throat. She gasped as the delicious aching between her legs was suddenly replaced by a different ache as this new pace rubbed her bare sensitized skin rapidly over the denim of his jeans. "Ow," she gasped.

Elliot stopped immediately his hands stilling the movement of her hips.

"Don't stop," Olivia begged. She squired against biting her lower lip at the irritation on her core.

"Liv." Elliot's voice commanded in that demanding tone she had become accustomed to at work. "Baby. We have to stop. You are sore."

"It's not that bad." Olivia tried to reason with him. Her eyes met his in a pleading stare.

Elliot closed his eyes brief. In her eyes he saw what he knew was reflected in his lust, want, and need. He opened his eyes again slowly. "If we keep this up, you are going to be too sore when we get there to do anything. We need to stop, Liv. Once we get there neither one of us are going to want to stop. We need to wait."

Olivia dropped her head onto his shoulder, mumbling.

Elliot turned his head kissing her hair. "I know."

Olivia raised her head to look at him. "I just want you so much, El. It feels like we have waited forever."

Elliot nodded. "I want us to enjoy this time, Olivia." Elliot brushed the stray strands of hair that fell across her face back. He tucked them behind her ear before cupping her chin. "I know this is hard for me, too. I feel like I have waited forever to be with you. To be able to be with you."

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to capture his lips.

The kiss was soft. Their tongues licked together, languidly.

Elliot groaned as they parted resting his forehead against hers. "The others are probably wandering where we are."

Olivia bit her lower lip, her eyes locked on his. "It is terrible that I don't care?"

Elliot laughed. "No."

Olivia grinned at him. "Kiss me."

Elliot shook his head, smiling as Olivia's pretty features were marred by a sudden pouty expression. "Liv if I keep kissing you, we are going to be back in the same predicament in a couple of minutes. Why don't you go ahead back and I will meet you in a couple of minutes."

Olivia frowned. "Let's go back together."

Elliot groaned. He softly lifted her up and then down lower on his thighs. He looked down. "I need to take care of this first."

Olivia's eyes drifted downward. "Oh," she whispered. Her hands slid from his upper arms down to his wrists before sliding off moving lower. "El…let me," Olivia looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Shit," Elliot whispered. His eyes closed as he tried to think. He really wanted her touch, but he also wanted them to be intimate in a private not on some plane a couple of feet from their friends. His train of thought was broken by Olivia's hand on him. Fuck.

The tent that had rose in Elliot's pants impressed Olivia. She loved that his body responded to hers so rapidly. Unable to resist the urge any longer, her hand caressed the length of him through the worn denim. God. He felt huge. He looked big, but the feel of him in her hand was immense. His hips instinctively rose and flexed against her touch.

"Liv…I am not sure…" Elliot croaked out.

"Shhh," Olivia admonished as her fingers went to the button on his jeans. "Let me take care of you."

Elliot's breath sped up as he felt the top button on his jeans give.

Olivia slid the zipper down as Elliot spilled out. She bit her lower lip as the tip of him eagerly protruded from his boxers. She pulled the softer fabric of his boxers and his jeans down lower on to his hips letting him completely free from the confines of his clothing. Her eyes widened as Elliot's penis came into full view. Her breath quickened. Fuck. He was big. His cock was almost flat to the middle of his stomach in its hardened state. He was thick and long, all varying shades of pink and purples. Her thighs clenched over his legs in anticipation. Her eyes looked up to find him gazing at her from underneath half lidded eyes.

"_Liv…touch me_." Elliot pleaded. Any earlier reservations were forgotten amidst the throbbing need between his legs.

Olivia's hand moved to his penis. She took it in her grip her fingers not touching by quite a bit. She bit her lips as her hand moved over the taunt steel like hardness. Elliot's skin was incredibly soft and hot to the touch. Her hand caressed, fingertips tracing the veiny surface all the way up to head. Her thumb stroked over the broad head as she closed her eyes trying to image it all would possible fit inside her. God, what it would feel like in her?

Elliot tilted his head back against the wall. His breath was now coming in jerky spasms his chest heaving as Olivia continued her explorations. He was trying hard not to cum yet.

Olivia's thumb rolled over the head of his penis spreading the fluid that glistened at the top around. He jerked hard in her hand. "El?" Olivia asked.

"_God_." Elliot choked out.

"Am I hurting you?" Olivia asked, feigning innocence.

Elliot's eyes opened locking on hers with an unexpected ferocity. "_Harder, Liv. __**Make me come**_."

There it was again that commanding and demanding tone that he used at work and while it irritated the shit out of her at work, here it made her completely submissive.

Olivia gripped him tighter and began to move her hand up and down the length of him. With each pass, she gained speed and appreciative curses from his mouth.

"_Fuck. Yes_."

"_More_."

"_Harder_."

"_Oh God! Like that!_"

Elliot thrust frantically into her hand unable to stop as his balls drew tight to his body and his dick elongated more.

Olivia watched astonished as he grew even more in her hand. His penis vividly purple in her fingers as it began to twitch. She looked at his face flushed with red from the chest upward. His nostrils flared, his eyes a deep midnight blue locked on hers.

"_I'm gonna cum…So fucking hard…God…I wish I was inside you_." Elliot growled out.

"_El_," Olivia whimpered. "_I want you inside me_."

A/N: I am so surprised anyone is still reading my stuff because I have been a really bad writer in not updating. I will not bore you with excuses only saying thank you so much for still being interested. This I am leaving up to the readers, do you want them to lose control completely and consummate on the plane or wait for the romantic consummation in Brazil.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own the idea for this story.

Olivia and Elliot...

Chapter 14

Elliot was not sure what was the winning combination that sent him soaring through the stratosphere. Maybe it was simply the exquisite feel of her hand on him. Maybe it was the delicious pace that she was setting. Maybe it was the intoxicating husky tone of her voice. Or maybe it was the lust tinged words that she uttered. Whatever the combination, his orgasm coursed the length of his penis as he erupted all over her hand.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip as she watched Elliot's cock jerk in her hands. She kept her pace as fluid spurted out the top over onto her hands. She was torn between looking upward or downward. His mouth dropped open, his face flooded with redness, and his eyes closing in an expression that could only be described as pure bliss.

"_Oh, Liv_," Elliot gasped.

Olivia looked back down shocked to see Elliot's fluid still coming out. She felt a surge of wetness between her legs and she shifted on Elliot's thigh's leaning forward, rubbing against him.

Elliot felt the shift and realized what she was trying to accomplish. He roughly grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up off his lap. He parted his legs before dropping her down on his right thigh. He grasped her low on the hips, forgetting about her earlier discomfort, began to rub her against his thigh in earnest. "_Fuck_."

Olivia was unable to stifle the noises that came her throat as she greedily rode his thigh spreading her legs farther and farther apart, leaning forward for as much friction as possible. Olivia's left hand on his chest fisted in the material of his shirt while her right clutched his cock continuing to rub him through his orgasm. "_El...please..._"

Elliot looked up at her through half lidded eyes. His hands slid around her hips, knotting in her dress as he gripped her ass. "_I got you, baby. Come on...let go...sweetheart_."

"_Oh God...Elliot..._" Olivia's words were jumbled a jumbled mess as she rode him, ignoring the sting against her sensitive skin in favor of easing the intense aching between her legs. She was so close just needed a little more friction, a little harder touch, and a little faster. "_Oh...please...please, don't stop_."

Elliot growled as his hands dug into her ass. He tilted her forward grinding her into his thigh. He didn't hold back. He locked his eyes on hers. He fought the urge to move her over onto his cock. "_Come on...give it to me_," He urged darkly from between clenched teeth as he listened to her hoarse whimpers. She needed to come in the next few seconds as his orgasm had only taken the edge off. His cock was still hard and wet in her hands. Ready for her. He didn't trust himself much longer. The urge to fuck her was overwhelming, to bury his dick deep and hard inside her. "_Baby...I want to fuck you so bad. God...you got to come_."

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she tensed over him. Her eyes widened as waves of pleasure so intense it almost hurt rolled through her core. She slumped forward onto Elliot's chest, her head falling over her hand.

Elliot leaned his head back against the wall as he tried to suck the air back into his lungs. He swallowed hard as they both sat there in stunned surprise at the intensity of their climaxes. Elliot eased his grip on her ass, his hand trailing back up and around to her hips. He leaned forward kissing the top of her head, his lips brushing her hair. "_Olivia_," he whispered.

"_Shit_," Olivia mumbled against his chest between breaths. "_God. Elliot_."

He smiled against her hair.

Olivia slowly lifted her head to look at him. She gave him a soft smile as she shyly bit into her lower lip with a row of perfect white teeth.

Elliot chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What?" Olivia whispered her voice still a little bit breathless.

"How much trouble you're in for in Brazil, Benson," Elliot grinned wickedly. "The things I am gonna do to you."

Olivia smiled back dropping her forehead against his as her eyes locked onto his. "You have my explicit consent to do whatever you want to me."

Elliot's smile faded, his eyes darkened. "Whatever I want."

Arching one eyebrow, Olivia smirked at him. "Whatever and however you want Detective. Dirty...bad...naughty things."

Elliot closed his eyes groaning. "I am never going to make to Brazil, am I?"

Olivia laughed.

They both turned at sudden sound of someone clearing their throat. Elliot's arm wrapping protectively around Olivia's waist as his hand pushed her skirt back down.

"Sorry, guys. I swear I didn't see anything, but I really have to go to the bathroom and this is the only access," Casey's voice called out from around the corner.

"Give us a minute, Case." Elliot said.

Olivia stood up, smoothing the front of her dress. She watched as Elliot looked around for something to clean his penis and her hand. Olivia saw some napkins on the counter she grabbed a couple, handing some to him.

Elliot quickly cleaned himself and pulled his clothes back up. He winced as he zipped up his jeans his erection had hardly dissapated. He watched Olivia as she placed her hands under the sink. He came up behind her sliding one hand up the length of her bare arm to her shoulder.

Olivia trembled at his touch as he left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. A tiny moan escaped her throat as he eased her fallen dress strap the few inches back onto her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder where the strap lay. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that was crossing her face.

Elliot playfully nuzzled her neck.

Olivia giggled as she turned around to face him.

Elliot slid his hands around her waist, hauling her up to him. He captured her lower lip between his suckling softly.

"Guys, I hear you kissing." Casey said. "I am coming in so cover up what needs to be covered up."

Olivia laughed stepping back from Elliot to smile at her friend as she came around the corner.

Casey rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"What?" Olivia laughed.

"You two need to fuck and soon before you self ignite like something out of one of those vampire books." Casey smirked as she walked by. "And Stabler you're pants are wet."

Olivia and Elliot both looked down and sure enough Casey was right, there was a nice size wet spot on the leg of his pants.

"Shit," Elliot groaned.

"Sorry," Olivia said looking anything but a crooked smile on her face.

"Its not funny," Elliot said.

"I know," Olivia tried to hold back her smile.

"You're walking in front of me the whole way, Benson." Elliot turned her around with a light smack on her bottom.

A/N: I promise that Brazil will be the next chapter. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me more than you can possible know.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 15

Nine hours on a plane together was enough to make them all a little antsy reminiscent of long nights at the station house.

"We're in Rio, guys!" Nick exclaimed as they all made their way to the plane's door.

Rollins yawned as she twisted her light blonde locks into a quick makeshift bun. "We may be in Brazil, but right now all I want is a big, fat bed."

"I'll second that." Elliot whispered his breath hot against Olivia's ear as his fingers slid across the inside of her palm to intertwine with hers.

Olivia could feel the hotness of the heat that rose through her neck and face coloring her skin a bright shade of pink somewhat from embarrassment, but more so from arousal.

Casey grinned at Rollins as she stepped in front of Olivia and Elliot. "Don't worry we are going to have plenty of sleeping room in my client's house."

Fin, Alex, Trevor, and Munch brought up the rear as they stepped off the plane onto the walkway. Nick and Amanda led in the front with Olivia and Elliot close behind.

"Wow," Amanda exclaimed as they entered the airport. It was early morning and the airport was already bustling with activity. "This is just as busy as New York!"

Munch nodded. "Rio de Janeiro Galeao Airport is one of the busiest airports in the world."

Alex nodded as she pushed her black- rimmed glasses up onto her nose. "I believe that I read something like 160,000 people from the US arrive through this airport."

Fin rolled his eyes as he slipped next to Amanda. "You too would be perfect for each other you know that right."

Alex wrinkled her nose as Munch frowned.

Trevor laughed at both their expressions of distaste at such a thought. "You really would." He laughed until Alex's pointy elbow met his side.

Olivia and Casey laughed at Alex's fuming expression.

"This place is incredible, it almost feels like a heartbeat with all the colors, sounds, and noises." Amanda shook her head in amazement as she took it all in visually.

"Kinda like New York," Fin said.

Amanda gave him a slow smile. "You love New York."

"Damn right. Best state there is, man." Fin said.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You really do need to get our more Fin."

"So how are we getting to next destination?" Nick said, interrupting them.

Casey grinned. "By limousine then boat."

"Where exactly are we going, again?" Munch asked.

"IIha Grande." Casey replied as they made their way to the bag terminal.

Thirty minutes later, they were all standing outside the when the limousine pulled up.

Nick wiped at the sweat gathering on his brow. "God. It is hot here."

Munch smirked. "It is Brazil. Where did we get this one again?"

Nick glared at him.

The driver exited the car and walked over to them. "Ms. Novak."

Casey grinned. "That's me."

"Mr. Harrington has everything set up for your trip." The driver opened the car door. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I will take care of your bags."

They all piled gratefully into the air-conditioned car. Olivia smiled as Elliot slipped in next to her, placing his hand on top of the crossed thighs just a little shy of appropriate. She teasingly arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

Elliot moved his hand higher while simultaneously squeezing her thigh. He gave her a cocky smirk as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

Mine. The single word was like a caress to her soul sending a shiver up and down the length of her body. Olivia knew an intimate relationship would be very different with Elliot then the other men that she had been with. Elliot knew her on levels that would take decades for any other man to even halfway catch up to. He knew her in ways that still sometimes scared her. She would never have let another man touch in some a demonstratively possessive way in public. It would have been a huge turn off, but with Elliot it was a huge turn on. That scared her, too. The way she felt about him. Her partner. Her best friend. She had never been physically intimate with a man she was so emotionally intimate with. It changed the playing field on many levels. Olivia swallowed hard. Would she be able to handle this?

Elliot had not missed that Olivia was not engaging in the conversation around her. He leaned closer to her. "You okay?"

Olivia almost jumped his warm words washing over her and jarring her back into reality. She nodded.

Elliot shot her a doubtful look. "Liv, it will be okay. I promise."

Olivia smiled. "I know."

Elliot leaned closer as he pressed his mouth against her ear. "I am so crazy about you, Benson."

Olivia smiled, softly. She turned to look at him. "I know," she whispered. "I am so crazy about you, Stabler."

Elliot smiled. His eyes darkened as he slid his hand further down the inside of her thigh.

Olivia parted her legs just slightly, trembling as his fingertips caressed high on the inside of her thigh. Olivia wasn't sure how much more foreplay she could take before she literally imploded.

Elliot leaned over once more to place a kiss on her temple as they arrived at the dock. He lifted his hand from her thigh placing it on her wrist to stop her as everyone else exited the car. "Olivia if you change your mind if you want this slower, I will be okay with that. I just want you."

Olivia felt a funny tightening in her chest.

Elliot tilted her chin up with his finger. "This is so much more than just sex, Olivia Benson. I want to be clear on that."

Olivia nodded, silently.

Elliot placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Elliot," Olivia said. "I…its more for me, too. So much more."

Elliot kissed her forehead his eyes locked with hers.

"Just for the record," Olivia whispered in a low tone. "I really, really want the sex, too."

Elliot's grin spread from ear to ear. "Me too, Benson. Me too."

"Hey," Amanda stuck her head in the window of the door opposite them, a big grin on her face. "Y'all coming are what?'

"Oh, we are definitely coming." Elliot slid across the leather seat, pulling Olivia with him.

A/N: Hope this was okay for a filler chapter. Next stop is IIha Grande, a house beyond description, secluded waterfalls, and tropical beaches. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Any burning requests for other stories to be updated?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 16

Olivia sat in the back of the speedboat. Her face tilted back, absorbing the heated rays of the sun, the smell of salt water waffling into her nostrils. She grinned as Casey's pointed elbow nudged her side. She turned, opening one eye to gaze at her friend.

"Perfect right?" Casey grinned at her from under her wide brimmed hat, her green eyes dancing with merriment.

"Pretty close," Olivia acknowledged.

"Pretty damn close, Benson!" Casey affirmed as she leaned back on both elbows tilting her own pale face up to the sun.

Olivia brought one hand up to her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun as she looked to the front of the boat. A soft smile spread across her face as she watched Elliot happily steering the boat. Their escort who was to be referred to as Hampton had let Elliot take over as soon as they were in open water. Olivia watched in awe as Elliot steered them across the ocean with confidence. She admired the way his hands gripped the wheel and the way his muscles flexed in response to the boats subtle shifts in direction. However, it was the look on Elliot Stabler's face that tore at her heart. He looked happy. It was the happiest that she had ever seen her partner. His face completely relaxed, no worry lines, no furrowed brow just relishing the absolute joy of the moment. Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes. He deserved that feeling every day. They had both seen so much ugliness in their time at SVU. Fin's voice jarred her from her melancholy thoughts.

"How much further do you think it is?" Fin asked, nervously.

Olivia looked over at Fin. "Fin, the boat is absolutely safe." Olivia placed a hand on his arm that was not white knuckling the boat.

"I know," Fin said, defensively.

Olivia smiled. Her friend and co-worker face was paler than she had ever seen him including that god-awful time he was shot in the bodega. She looked up catching Amanda's eye. The blonde winked at her as she made her way to the back of the boat.

"How ya'll doing back here?" Amanda's southern drawl was even more pronounced when relaxed.

Olivia stood up, offering her seat to Rollins. "Good. I think Fin could use some relaxing."

Fin frowned at both of them.

Amanda laughed as she dropped down beside Fin. She leaned over and squeezed his thighs. "Fin is a little sketchy with boats."

"I was thrown off a boat when I was six," Fin said. "It makes you a little sketchy."

"Elliot's driving," Olivia smiled.

"Oh that's reassuring," Fin scoffed.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her laughter. "I think I will go check on Elliot and get you an ETA Fin."

Fin nodded his hand still clutching the boat.

Olivia smiled as she walked to the front. She tipped her head back admiring the blueness of the sky. There were only a few white puffy clouds marring the startling clear blue above them. Casey was right; it was perfect. She passed Munch and Amaro who were leaning over the edge admiring the water and debating the merits of deep-sea fishing. It was funny; Olivia thought it was likely Amaro who missed Munch the most. The last year the two had bonded quite a bit maybe because they were both lonely in a lot of ways. Olivia slipped up behind Elliot sliding her arms around his waist. "Hey, Sailor."

Elliot grinned. He dropped one hand from the wheel, placing it over top of hers.

Olivia leaned up on her tiptoes to drop her chin in the crook of his neck. "Fin wants to know how much farther?"

Elliot looked over at Hampton. "Bout fifteen minutes?"  
>Hampton nodded at them.<p>

"He will be happy," Olivia smiled. "It looks like we might need to buy a boat."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah. That would be great. I love boats like this. My grandparents used to have a cabin at the lake and every summer we would go there. My grandfather taught me to drive when I was eight. We would waterski all summer. It was great."

"You were happy." Olivia said.

"Yeah," Elliot squeezed her fingers. "I was really happy. It was before my dad started drinking and my mom started having her episodes."

Olivia squeezed his hand. "We never had a boat, but my mom took me to the beach once. It was really nice. Jones beach. I remember she was so happy so I was too."

Elliot turned his head capturing her lips in a quick kiss. "Happy now?" Elliot whispered against her mouth.

"Deliriously." Olivia replied, a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Wanna drive?" Elliot asked.

Olivia's laughter floated out above the roar of the boat's engine. "You really want to freak Fin out!"  
>Elliot grinned as he pulled her in front of him with his free hand. "Come 'on, Benson." Elliot laced their fingers together before placing them on the steering column. He repeatedly the action with his other hand so that both their intertwined hands were steering the boat, he leaned down to her ear. "<em>See it is easy<em>."

Olivia shook her head at him.

Elliot kissed her ear, darting his tongue out to thick the rim.

Olivia shivered. "_El. I am driving_."

"_Yeah_." Elliot whispered ignoring her warning tone as his teeth nipped the delicate skin of her earlobe.

Olivia's legs pressed together. Shit. It was so completely unfair that he did this to her.

Elliot pulled one of his hands back bringing it to her left hip. He pulled her back flush against his front. "_Mmmm_." He whispered, sucking her earlobe into warm dampness of his mouth.

Olivia's whole body shook from the touch. "_El. You are not playing fair_."

"_Neither are you_." Elliot growled into her ear.

"_What I am not doing anything_," Olivia whispered, innocently.

"_You don't need to anything_," Elliot breathed into her ear. "_Just you. You get me so fucking hard._"

Olivia looked over at Hampton who had his nose in the paper. She felt the heat rise in her face even though she knew he couldn't possibly hear them over the noise of the water and engine. Olivia turned her face toward Elliot dropping her voice several octave. "_El_," she whispered. "_You're making me so wet it hurts_."

"_Fuck_," he growled into her ear. "_God. I want to touch you_." His fingers fisted in the material of her dress. "_Taste you. Inside you. God. Liv. I want inside you so much_."

Olivia shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed briefly. "_El_," she whimpered.

Elliot closed his eyes briefly burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled deeply before stepping back and taking his hand off her dress. His breath was fast and harsh against her cheek. "I better take over before we drive this thing into someone's dock."

Olivia nodded as she pulled her fingers free and stepped to the side. Her own breath was shaky not to mention her wobbly legs.

Elliot forced himself to focus on the approaching dock and not the primal intense ache that continued to throb in his groin. Hampton had joined them at the wheel instructing Elliot into the boat's slip.

Olivia watched as the shore came into view. The dock was long and narrow leading to shaded palm trees and other exotic flowers. Olivia could smell the mix of heady floral scents that saturated the air combining deliciously with the smell of salt and ocean.

Elliot eased the boat in without difficulty.

"Nice work, Stabler." Casey called out from the back of the boat. Trevor and Alex were the first to step off onto the deck followed closely by Fin who was clutching Rollins hand. Amaro and Munch exited next followed by Casey, Olivia, and Elliot. They walked the length of the wooden deck. Olivia looked over the side admiring the turquoise water before they stepped into the canopy of trees and flowers momentarily the sun was blocked as they stepped into the trees at the edge of the dock. Five steps later, they stepped back out into the sun to a breathtaking view. The house sat at the top of a grassy hill in front of them. It was breathtaking, an architects dream. Glass encased the outside of the house that was surrounded by lush landscape and greenery. Olivia laughed, hearing Nick's whoop of delight.

"The pool is around the back and there is another dock to the left that leads to Mr. Harrington's private beach. There are eight bedrooms each complete with it's own fireplace. The kitchen is on the bottom level and you have a chef at your disposal until seven each night. There are jet skis in the back as well as other water equipment. Mr. Harrington would like you to consider his home your home." Hampton said. "There are also all the normal enmities, such as the theater and Internet."

"Normal enmities?" Fin whispered, not so softly to Amanda.

Their shock didn't end there. The inside of the house was almost more beautiful than the outside. Bright beautiful colors accented the basic ecru and glass theme. The kitchen was completely wide open and large enough for a restaurant. The living room was wall-to-wall glass accented by white leather furniture and a massive stone fireplace. They ascended the spiral staircase to the second floor together. Elliot pulled Olivia back to the stairs. "_There is a bedroom on the third floor_," he whispered, his voice dripping with intent. "_Hampton said it is the master suite_."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "We can use that?"

Elliot produced a key from his pocket. "With his personal approval."

Olivia shook her head at the smirk on his face. "You are so bad, Detective."

Elliot took their laced hands wrapping them around her back to pull her flush against him. "_You have no idea how bad I can be_."

"_Show me_." Olivia challenged.

Elliot's blue eyes darkened to navy color. "_Yeah? Your sure about that_?"

Olivia gave him a challenging look.

Elliot slid his other hand around her neck and under her hair in one quick movement. His mouth imprisoning hers in an unrelenting kiss.

Olivia's struggled to keep up as Elliot hungrily devoured her mouth with his. Olivia gasped for breath when he lifted his mouth momentarily from hers. Olivia swallowed hard as she made eye contact with him. His eyes half lidded, his pupils dilated. He looked like he wanted to consume her.

Elliot's grip on control was tenuous at best; right now the thread was thinner than it ever had been as he looked at her. "_**Now**_." His commanding tone left no room for argument.

Olivia nodded. "_Now_," she whispered, breathlessly.

Elliot began pulling her up the steps.

Casey called out to them. "We are going to hit the beach. You guys coming?"

"**No**!" They answered in unison.

Casey snickered as they disappeared from view.

Alex appeared at her side, beach bag in hand. "Where are Liv and El?"

Casey grinned. "Otherwise occupied."

They both jumped at the sound of the slamming door.

"**Oh**." Alex whispered as understanding dawned on her face. "How long to do you expect they will be occupied?"

Casey shook her head, laughing. "The next millennium?"

A/N: I am already working on the next chapter beyond the bedroom door. Expect a very authoritative Elliot in the bedroom. I will be trying to keep him in character with the cockiness of his television character and portrayer Chris Meloni. I suspect both would be very dominant in the bedroom. Or maybe that is just wishful thinking on my part.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. All complaints should be sent directly to him.

Olivia and Elliot

Chapter 17

The sharp sound of the slamming door reverberated in my ears. We were standing just inches apart when our eyes connected again. I felt inextricably dizzy. Pulse pounding. I could hear my own accelerated breathing hitching within the confines of the room. I couldn't tear my eyes from his. His eyes narrowed and navy locked on mine. Their gaze was intoxicating and commanding.

"**Sit, Olivia**."

It wasn't a request. I backed up, feeling the soft linen of the bed behind my knees. Jesus Christ. In 12 plus years, I had never seen that exact look on his face. Predatory. Dangerous. Demanding. I swallowed hard and sat down. I had no doubt as to who was the prey in this scenario.

I watched his approach. Elliot was a graceful man even with his size and bulk. His walk, no that was the wrong word his strut, always commanded attention. He dropped on one knee in front of me on the soft cream carpeting.

"Don't be scared."

These words were softer, but it was unnecessary, the last thing I was, was scared.

"I'm not." My voice was surprisingly steady as I tried to belie any nervousness.

The classic Stabler smirk slowly crossed his features as he reached for my ankle, grasping it in his hand. His thumb rubbed the inside of my left ankle alongside my sandal strap.

"Yeah."

It is not a question. He knows I am full of shit. Knows that I am nervous. My fucking leg is trembling at his touch, literally shaking. The cockiness of his low Queens tinged tenor combined with slow circling touches of his thumb on my ankle is enough to have my pressing my thighs together like a horny teenager.

"Whatever." As the retort slips from my lips I am mollified that I now sound like a teenager as well.

Elliot grins. Full-on Elliot Stabler grin. It could knock the breath out of you as he flashes those pearly whites, eyes crinkle at the corners, and sparkle with the promise of unknown mischief. It really is a heart breaker and I can't stop the silly grin that spreads across my face. I am so glad that in this moment we can still be like this.

Elliot's fingers are fumbling with the strap of my shoe. I smile as he slides it off, tossing the offending shoe to the side with no fore thought. It is okay because in this moment I could care less if he threw the salary equivalent shoe in the trash because his mouth was on my ankle. His lips softly kissing the inside of my ankle, the image alone is enough to do me in not to mention the sensation. I think I need to lie down.

"Sweet," Elliot mutters against my instep.

Shit. I really do need to lie down. I can't remember the last time a man took his time with me. Nope. That is because it has never happened. I was always in control with the sex and the sex was just that, sex. I prided myself on being able to enjoy the act and not misinterpret it as more than it really was. Sex.

His fingers massage the bottom of my foot, applying pressure with his thumb just behind my toes. I wander briefly if it is possible to orgasm from a foot massage?

He lowers said foot to the ground gently before taking the other one into his hands. I bit down on my lower lip, watching him. His concentration is intense. His touch is skilled.

"_Your skin. It is so beautiful, Liv_." Elliot whispered looking up at my face. "_Perfect_."

His words encircle my heart. Touching a place deep inside me. I know that I am no longer that young detective he met some 12 odd years ago. We have both aged and not just in the physical sense. Sometimes, I try hard to remember what we were like those first few years together. It seems such a distant memory most of the time until he does something that reminds of those early years. Then it all comes rushing back in amazing color and vividness. I love that we have that. Our history as complicated as it is, I would not trade it for the world. I am surprising okay that this moment comes now to us so much later in our lives.

Elliot's hand has slid up to caress my calf and I am drawn back into the moment, into his touch.

"_You okay_?"

I nod, loving that even in his desire, his concern is still protecting me. My protector.

I smile down at him, softly. "_I'm so good_."

His smile is wicked that of a bad boy who is about to do something naughty. His hand slides further up snaking behind my knee and continuing its ascent up the back of my thigh. His fingers splay outward. His fingertips lightly graze the inside of my thigh just above my knee while the rest of his hand cups the back of my leg. His touch is slow, but determined. His eyes lock on mine.

"_Do you like it_?"

I shake my head so quickly that I am sure I resemble a crazy person. Words are not an option because his mouth his moved into this foray as he kisses his way up my shin. The higher his mouth moves the tighter his hand grips my thigh. I will have bruises tomorrow. His kisses are open and wet as they meet his fingers on my inner thigh. Oh. Fuck. These are my only two thoughts as I fall back on the bedspread on my elbows, his mouth sucking at the skin on my inner thigh.

I drop my elbows as this continues staring up at the white swirled ceiling and ornate lighted fan above my head. I cannot fucking come this early in the game. I should have more control of my body at this age I think chastising myself. Oh. My. God. His mouth is moving higher.

Elliot's head is between my legs. He is licking, kissing, and sucking the shit out of my thigh. My panting is so loud I am sure they can hear it at the beach, but I don't care. All I care about is that he never stops that thing he is doing down there. I should be embarrassed sprawled out, spread-eagle across the bed sans panties my dress almost to my waist.

"_El…Mmm…El…Ah…Jesus..._" My vocabulary is sorely lacking in my lust-induced state.

Elliot rubs the bridge of his nose all the way up my thigh in one quick movement. "_Fuck. You smell so good. I can't wait to bury my tongue inside you, Olivia_."

Those words, the graze of the top of his head against my bare core, and I am coming. My eyes widen as I grip the bed comforter in shock. A rush of delicious heat floods my entire body as my core dampens. "El!" His name falls from my lips like reverent prayer. Elliot is my deity at this moment.

I struggle to catch my breath as my heartbeat starts to slow, and my body dissolves into the consistency of a jellyfish. Pleasurable sleepiness beckons my body now replete with satisfaction.

Elliot abruptly stands. "_None of that_," He whispers. "_I am no where near done with you._"

My eyes struggle to open under the weight of heavy lids, but I manage. I give Elliot a soft, satisfied smile that is probably akin to the expression of a cat after a good nap.

He shakes his head from side to side at me. Then he begins unbuttoning his shirt.

My eyes no longer struggle to stay open. I can on one hand count the number times that I have had the opportunity to see my partner shirtless. Each time is fully detailed and cataloged in my memory for future referencing despite my years of well honed denial of such to Casey and Alex. It should be illegal to look like he does at his age. His shirt falls opens as he tugs it deftly from his pants.

My eyes are all over him. Just the brief glimpse of bare muscled skin between the panels of baby blue shock any remnants of sleepiness away. I am up on my elbows not wanting to miss a moment of this show.

Elliot raises an eyebrow. "_Like what you see Ms. Benson_."

I grin foolishly, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"_More_?" Elliot's hand is poised on his shirt like a stripper, taunting the big reveal. His voice was like liquid sex. It poured over me, leaving me wet with arousal.

"_More_," I demand, my teeth sinking into my lower lip in anticipation.

Elliot lets one shoulder of material slide off baring his wide neck and the muscular curvature of shoulder. It is almost a strip tease; he is so slow about it.

"_El_," I pout.

And the shirt drops unceremoniously to the carpet. His chest is really a thing of beauty. His shoulders are so broad and expansive as his arms flex slightly my eyes are drawn to the curvature of his biceps. I have never been with a man built like Elliot maybe because if it were anyone else the recognition of size and power would have meant fear and domination. I knew he could overpower me if he wanted. Sheer size and strength dictated it even with all my police training. He would never do that.

His hand was now on the top button of his jeans. His eyes locked on mine as he unbuttoned it and eased the zipper all the way down.

I sit up quickly because I want to see this again, to see him, to touch him. He pushes both his boxers and jeans down. Toeing off his shoes, he kicks the garments off with amazing grace and stability. It is one hell of a show. I lick my lips, my mouth suddenly feeling like the Sahara as he stands fully before me.

My dress is bunched around my waist and my hands clench the material as I stare at the beauty that is this man before me.

Elliot moves toward the bed. I can feel his gaze on me. Mine is on him. It is not my first view, but it is my first full frontal unencumbered in broad daylight view. He looks even bigger than the plane if that is possible. His penis is almost magenta in color. The veiny texture stands out from his heightened state of arousal. The crest at the tip is big and broad already glistening with fluid.

"_Ya gotta stop looking at me like that or this is gonna be over before we both know it._" Elliot gently chastises me with that low fuck me voice of his.

Instead of answering him, I rise on the bed onto my knees. I grasp the bottom hemline of my dress and pull it off in one single movement. His gasp is my reward.

"_Jesus Christ_," Elliot's eyes go heavy with desire. "_Livia._"

There it is that new nickname. The one that rolls off his tongue like butter and melts my insides.

"_You're beautiful_," He whispered crawling onto the bed on his knees to meet me.

The reverence of his tone seeps deep into my heart.

Elliot's hand comes to rest softly on my hip. His fingers are warm and heavy there.

I drop my forehead against his. I can feel his breath warm against my mouth. We are breathing each other's air as we enjoy this quiet, tender moment before what I sense will be a primal coupling.

Elliot leans forward kissing me. It is closed mouth and all softness. He smiles against my mouth and I smile in return.

We pull apart and I can almost feel the crackle in the air as the energy changes.

"**Lay down.**"

I like his orders, love his tone. It is so unlike me, to be what is the word? Submissive. We have always struggled for dominance in our partnership and here I am handing it over to him. Willingly. Eagerly.

Elliot crouched over top of my body. His eyes greedily roamed the length of my body. His eyes halted over my breasts, his tongue darted out licking his lips. His gaze continued downward lingering over my recent waxed core. I think I could orgasm just from his gaze.

"_I can't wait to be inside you. Bare. No barriers. Livia. Just me inside you. Fucking you nice and hard. Skin on skin. My dick rubbing inside you. Coming deep inside you. I am going to bury myself so fucking deep inside you, baby._"

My hands fist in the comforter and I whimper in response to his words. Oh how I wanted that. "_El_," I manage to choke out.

"_You want that baby?_"

"_God, yes!" _ My response is quick and lacking any hesitancy.

Elliot's eyes darken and then he is on me.

A/N: This was entirely too long to put as one update. Don't want anyone to fall asleep while reading. Next up, Elliot lays claim to Olivia physically and emotionally. Thank you again for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and reads! I am so grateful and thankful for all of them. I might try and post second piece tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do own Law & Order SVU.

Olivia and & Elliot

Chapter 18

I never wanted anyone like I wanted her. Never. If I admitted to anyone, including myself I had wanted her the day I met her in the squad room though at that time it is was an all together different want, a solely lustful desire. My want now was rich, thick, and multi-layered in its complexity. My blood surged with the need to take her, mark her, possess and love her like no other man had. I knew the first time would be about the former while our next coupling would be about the latter.

I reluctantly lifted myself off her. I grabbed her hips, tossing her high on the king size bed. I stood at the foot, drinking in her beauty and what a thing of beauty she was. Her eyes wide circles of dark chocolate, widened with anticipation. Her chest pink flush with arousal was rising and falling in rapid pace with her breathing.

"El?' She whispered.

"**Spread your legs for me**."

I watched her slide her feet slowly up the comforter before bending her knees and spreading her legs.

"**Are you wet for me**?"

"_Yes_," Olivia whispered. "_Touch me, El…please_."

"**Show me**."

I watched as she swallowed slowly. Her fingers trailed across her belly to her freshly waxed core. She rubbed her fingers along her outside lips.

"**Inside Livia**. **Now.**"

Olivia whimpered as her two of her fingers dipped inside. She looked up at me, pleadingly. "_Please, El_."

I moved to the bed, pulling her fingers out and sliding them inside my mouth. Her taste flooded my senses, causing me to suck her fingers into my mouth, hard. I let her fingers slide slowly from my mouth as I placed a kiss at the tips.

Olivia closed her eyes, panting.

I kneeled between her legs, rubbing my nose between the lips growling at the intoxicating aroma of her arousal. It was so heady, I curled my arms under her thighs holding her apart. My right hand slipped around and down to the top of her mound. I pulled the hood back from her tiny pink nub, taking a long leisurely lick reveling in the cries of pleasure that emanated from her throat. I began to suck relentlessly at the tiny pink nub feeling it swell against my tongue as her hips writhed upward against my mouth. I didn't stop, wouldn't stop, and couldn't stop.

"_El!_" Olivia screamed my name.

My tongue slid downward and plunged into her, savoring the tangy, sweetness of her arousal. My tongue moved in and out at a leisurely pace, lovingly fucking her pussy. More sweet wetness coated my tongue and my dick throbbed painfully. I growled lifting my head up and rising to kneel between her spread legs. I grasped one-handed, tugging her downward into position underneath me.

Olivia's hands slid up to my face, caressing my cheek. I turned my head kissing her palm.

I balanced on one hand, reaching between us. My fingers slid to her entrance. My two thick fingers opening her as I shifted pushing the head of my cock inside. I paused with just the head inside. She was so snug, wet, and warm. Her body melded over my cock like a heated second skin. "_Olivia_…" I croaked out. It took everything in me not to come.

Olivia's brown eyes looked up at me from under dark lashes so vulnerable, a look of total trust in her dark eyes. "_I love you, El_."

My whole body shook with the weight of her words and the look in her eyes. "_I love you, Olivia Benson._"

"_Show me_," Olivia whispered, huskily.

I captured her mouth in a hotly, wet demanding kiss. My tongue tangled eagerly with her as I began to make my way into her body. I swallowed her moans and gasps as I felt her body slowly parting to my entrance. She felt indescribable as her body slowly parted to my entrance her heated walls clamping snugly around my bare dick. "_Fuck_," I cried out, pushing harder, moving through the resistance, reveling in the friction. "_So fucking tight_."

I heard her moan deeply into my mouth when I thrust all the way home. Then there was nothing, but bodies and pure want.

I thrust into her with abandon. I slid both my arms under her thighs, holding her apart, sliding my arms up her back to curl around her shoulders, the position effectively keeping her pussy open and in place for every deep thrust.

Her hardened nipples rubbed against my chest as we moved as one. Her fingernails were clinched in my ass. The heels of feet pressed into my lower back. Sweat gathered between us as our bodies moved together with a ferocity that I had never experienced before. I had never taken any woman like I was taking her body now. Relentless. Hard. Animalistic. I could feel the narrowing of her inner walls, exciting my cock with the tightness, eliciting deeper, harder thrusts loving the snug friction. I could feel her thighs trembling around my hips. "_Come for me, baby_." I whispered against her ear. "_Come on my cock, Liv. Your pussy is so fucking tight on my cock. It feels good bare inside you_. _I am going to come so hard and so deep inside your pussy._"

I could hear her gasping breath and then she broke under me. I felt her clamp down hard on my cock, sweet pulsation after pulsation hugging my cock. "_Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes_!" I shouted out.

I could not control my thrusts any longer the sweet sensation of her climax on my dick driving me beyond any rational thought or action. My hips hammered away at hers barely withdrawing. Her body shook underneath me as my cock plunged repeatedly without mercy into her sweet tightness, the heat at the base of my spine building until everything imploded. I thrust deep and held, letting out a feral cry as I emptied inside her. "_Livia_!"

Up Next: Olivia's version of their first time if you want.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. Please note the disclaimer on previous chapter is incorrect.

Author's Note: This is the first time I have done this which is essentially creating a mirror chapter of the same events, but told through the perspectives of two people. I hope you like it. It still astounds me that anyone wants to read what I write so thank you so much for reading and the lovely reviews that I have received!

Olivia & Elliot

Chapter 19

I waited so long for this that it almost seems surreal that it is happening. I want to remember everything about this moment. How he looks kneeling at the edge of the bed over me as sunlight streams in across his features, he is beautiful. Every inch a man, making me very glad to be a woman. I take a mental inventory of this moment, of him. The heat in his eyes turning crystal blue to navy, the flare of his nostrils, and the rich redness that permeates his face neck and chest, letting me know he wants this as much as I do. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't catch the quick bend of his waist. His hands grasp my hips and suddenly I am tossed higher onto the luxurious kind sized bed. He is waiting, standing now at the edge of the bed.

"El?" I ask.

"**Spread your legs for me**."

It is this command that falls from his lips in a low baritone that sends a wave of goose bumps along my entire body. I was no virgin, but I never did something so expose so submissive. I slowly bring my feet up the soft comforter before bending my knees to let them fall apart under his darkening gaze.

"**Are you wet for me?**"

The naughty question that emitted from those pink full lips sent a fresh wave of wetness to my core. I was saturated.

"_Yes_," I whispered. "_Touch me, El…please_." I begged. There was really no other way to explain the whimpered request that came from my throat.

"**Show me**."

Oh God. What was he asking me to do? His eyes wouldn't leave mine, a challenge emanating from them. I had never touched myself in front of any man. I wasn't a prude and certainly I had engaged in some self-play with my vibrator, but never in front of a man. I let my fingers drift downward across my trembling lower stomach to my newly waxed core. I rubbed the outside lips of my vagina.

"**Inside Livia. Now**."

Holy Shit. I lowered my hand, pushing my two first fingers into my vagina and begged some more. "_Please, El_." I wanted his fingers.

I had just put my fingers all the way inside when Elliot pulled my wrist back and sucked them into his mouth. My heart was hammering in my chest so loud I was sure he could hear it. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as Elliot sucked on my fingers aggressively, but lovingly.

His next move was even more sudden as he dropped down, wrapping those delicious arms around my thighs opening me up to him fully. By thighs resting against those bulging biceps. He exposes my clitoris; in a move that there are no words to describe then his tongue is on me. Wet. Warm. It feels so good that all I want is more. Harder. Faster. Then he sucks the whole nub in his mouth. Hard. I see stars. The throb starts to build. My thighs are shaking. The ache is so intense that I want to close my legs, but he won't let me. My fingers clutch at the comfort as unintelligible noises come from my throat. Jesus Christ, I curse I am not sure if is silent or out load. I don't want him to stop. Ever. Then it so good, too good, my body fights to pull away from the sensations overwhelming it. I arch upward my back bowing.

"_El!_" I scream his name my fingers white knuckling the comforter.

I let out a choked sob of relief as my orgasm hits. My legs are shaking. My stomach is trembling. My hair is soaked from both the exertion and relief. A fine sheen of sweat covers my body. His mouth shifts downward and his tongue plunging inside me slow and steady. I feel another softer orgasm roll over me as he fucks me in one of the most intimate ways. His tongue rubs upward caressing the top of my vagina with its tip. It feels so good my hips thrust upward, unashamedly. I moan his name over and over.

He lifts his head up and growls. It is a deep feral sound. With one hand, he jerks me downward. The look in his eyes that predatory look is back like he wants to eat me alive. With a trembling hand, I reach up and caress his cheek. His eyes go soft and he smiles at me, turning his head to kiss the palm of my hand. In the midst of this storm we started there is this moment of sweetness and love, a time where we wordlessly pause to acknowledge the depth and importance of this moment.

His fingers press inside me. They are thick, stretching my opening. I feel the broad wet crown of his penis push inward. My body resists at first, pushing him back out. He thrusts back in harder. He pauses with just the head of his cock inside me. Fuck. It feels so good. He is so big that it stings just a little. He whispers my name. The look there shocks me. My heart tightens as I see the love in those hooded blue eyes.

"_I love you, El_."

"_I love you, Olivia Benson_."

"_Show me_." In that moment, I give him full permission to take me in any way that he wants, I trust him implicitly.

He is on me. He is in me. Skin to skin. Forging a path into my body. I gasp into his mouth as his body pushes into mine. His cock is unrelenting in its quest to find its home deep inside me. I can hear his mutters of how tight I am and how good it feels, it makes me even wetter, more aroused. I moan loudly as my body's resistance gives and he sinks deep, pressing intimately against my cervix.

His arms wrap around and under my thighs, spreading them wide. His hands slide up my sweaty back to curl around my shoulders. He doesn't pause as he begins to thrust into me fast and hard.

My hands slide down his damp back. I grasp at his ass, my hands struggling to find purchase. His chest rubs against my nipples, the fine hair teasing at their hardened peaks. He switches angles with his hips his thrust moving at an upward angle and I can feel the broad tip of his cock massaging against the top of my vagina as he makes his thrusts shallower, hitting just the right spot. My legs start to tremble and my body tightens involuntarily around his cock. I feel him jerk inside me and hear his mumbled curse followed by strained commands.

"_Come on my cock, Liv. Your pussy is so fucking tight on my cock. It feels good bare inside you_. _I am going to come so hard and so deep inside your pussy._"

I love the dirty talk. I love that I make his cock feel good. I love that he wants to fuck me as much as I know he wants to love me. It is a heady combination, lust and love. His grip on my shoulders tights and his thrusts are no longer shallow. He is going deep and hard. Animalistic. Feral. Primal. Years of sexual tension imploding in the union of our bodies.

I gasp as I give into the building climax. My legs tremble, my stomach muscles tense, and tears roll down my cheeks as wave after wave of pleasure roll through my body. I can feel it everywhere.

He doesn't stop. He moves on top of me without thought. His movements are as uncontrolled as is his breathing. He thrusts deep. Real deep. Almost painfully deep, I look up as his head goes back and he lets out this sound. It is indescribable in its nature. I can feel his cock pulsate over and over against my walls followed by repeated release of gushes of warm semen. I capture his moans with my mouth. My hands slide from his ass to wrap around his backs as he settle down on top me his body still shuddering in the aftermath.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Elliot & Olivia

Chapter 20

Elliot nuzzled Olivia's neck with his nose, sending shivers throughout her body his mouth deliciously making a wet trail from collarbone to ear where he caught her lobe in between his teeth. "You okay?"

Olivia smiled, grinned actually from ear-to-ear. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. She laughed, happily.

Elliot raised his head to gaze down at her with his trademark grin in place, blue eyes dancing with mirth. "Good, huh?"

Olivia smacked his arm, letting out another throaty laugh.

"Words would be nice, Benson." Elliot said, dryly.

"When can you go again?" Olivia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Elliot let his head drop into the crook of her neck, chuckling.

"All these years," Olivia kissed the side of his head. "Shit, Stabler. You have been seriously holding out on me."

Elliot slipped his right arm free from her shoulder to prop himself back up this time on his hand as he remained on top of her, inside her. "I think it might be the present company."

Olivia caught her lower lip between her teeth as she reached up, running her thumb along Elliot's strong jaw, reveling in the warm skin and already growing stubble. "Maybe." She whispered.

Elliot turned his head and placed a tiny chaste kiss against her thumb. "I love you," he whispered as he moved his mouth back to hers.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, lifting up to meet his mouth halfway.

The kiss was languid with their tongues doing a slow, wet exploration and tease.

"_Fuck_," Elliot groaned, rocking his hips against hers, as their kisses grew more and more heated. He wasn't softening inside her instead he seemed to harden more.

"_El_," Olivia whined as she slid both her hands around to the back of his neck. Olivia ran her fingernails lightly over his neck and hairline.

Elliot's left hand was still curled around her shoulder effective holding her in place. He thrust back and forth slowly, letting his right hand that he been propping himself up with stroke her face. "_That good, baby_?"

"_Mmmm_," Olivia rocked her hips in rhythm with him. "_More_."

"_Not too sore_?" Elliot whispered between kisses.

"_I want it_," Olivia whispered. "_I want you_."

"_Fuck_," Elliot growled, moving his hips faster and angling upward. He slid his hand from her shoulder down her back to cup her ass, lifting her up as he balanced on his other arm.

"_El…oh…oh… that feels so good. Oh_!"

Feeling her tighten, Elliot groaned. "_Liv…Liv…Oh baby, are you coming already_?"

Olivia whimpered as her orgasm rolled through her.

Elliot rolled them sideways and started thrusting hard. "_Damn. So fucking tight, Liv_!"

Olivia moaned her leg high on Elliot's hip as he pummeled into her, gripping her ass to hold her in place.

The combination of her sudden increased wetness and inner sheath convulsing snugly around him threw him over the edge. Elliot's rhythm faltered as he came with a grunt, jerking and pulsating inside her.

Elliot fell onto his back, taking her pliant body with his. "_Fuck… that was amazing!_"

Olivia smiled against his chest. She kissed the small sprinkling of dark hair before snuggling her head down. She could hear his heartbeat still pounding in his chest.

Elliot closed his eyes as he worked to slow his breathing, he heard Olivia mumble something. "What?"

Olivia lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. "I think I actually felt the earth move, Stabler. But, don't let that go to your head or anything."

Elliot grinned and lifted his head. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Benson."

Olivia smiled softly. "Promises…promises…"

Elliot laid his head back against the sheets, his fingers coming to play lazily in her hair. He stroked at the soft brown strands

Olivia laid her head back down, letting out a small yawn.

"Tired, baby?"

Olivia nodded against his chest.

"How about we get you more comfortable?" Elliot whispered.

"I am comfortable." Olivia protested.

Elliot smiled, softly. "I know so am I, but you are going to get cold. I promise I will make it better." Elliot gently turned them back on to their side before with great reluctance gently easing back out of her body.

Olivia winced a little as he pulled out of her. Elliot was definitely not small and it had been awhile for her.

"You okay, Liv?" El asked his expression filled with concern.

"I'm fine, El."

Elliot kissed her before pulling at the sheets under them.

Olivia sat up and scooted higher in the bed. She stopped at the headboard and watched as he crawled naked up to her. Her chest tightened at the look of love in his eyes coupled with the goofy grin he shot at her.

She took his breath away was all Elliot could think of as he stared at her naked in front of him. What an image it was, her hair messily sticking to her face, her skin glistening from their earlier activity, evidence of what they had done shown on her inner thigh. The fact that she made no move to clean up was sexy as hell.

Olivia slid under the sheet Elliot held up for her. She smiled as he slid behind her, pulling her back firmly to his front. She pressed back against him, loving the closeness.

Elliot let out a little groan as she wiggled her ass against him. His cock stirred. Amazing. Fuck, he hadn't been able to get it up this fast since high school when it seemed like all it took embarrassingly enough was a pretty girl's smile or a stiff breeze. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Olivia laughed. "I know how healthy you are, El. No danger of that. Your evidence of health is pressing right against my ass."

Elliot growled, nipping at her shoulder. "I would really be careful talking about that sweet ass of yours Benson, because I am very tempted to take it."

Olivia' eyes widened in surprise, was he alluding to anal sex? She had never done that before. Not even close. She bit her lower lip. "Maybe, I would be tempted to let you."

Elliot's grip on her waist tightened. "Yeah?"

Olivia nodded. "I trust you in every way possible, El."

Elliot kissed her shoulder. "We should get some rest now, Liv."

"Okay."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to rest for now, because I fully intend to spend the rest of the night having you in every way possible."

Olivia's eyes opened. Fuck. How was she going to sleep now?

Up Next: A very naughty night. This story is close to being finished probably one or two little excursions in Brazil for them and I will bring to a close.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this one. I am having some writer's block with this one. I feel like my smut is lacking these days so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Elliot & Olivia

Chapter 21

The sound of the bed frame rhythmically hitting against the wall echoed through the room punctuated by the sound of flesh against flesh and panting. Olivia's fingers curled around the edge of the king sized mattress struggling to find purchase, something to hold onto. Sweat gathered at the base of her spine, mixing with his as he moved above her.

For him, sex had never been this hot, passionate, or aggressive. It was simply, elemental. Primal. He wanted to be gentle, but the minute he got back inside her tight wetness, he was a lost fool.

He was so close to her that Olivia could feel the warm of his breath against her neck, the weight of his body on her back as pummeled into her from behind, his hips thrusting against her ass as his thighs caged her own legs together between his. It was an erotic position, not just him on top of her, but that he was lying on her back coupled with the fact that her legs were trapped between his own allowing her no control. He controlled every movement, each thrust's depth and angle. She had never given away so much control. Never

"_Fuck_," Elliot growled, his breath coming in short bursts against the skin of her neck. "_You are so tight this way_."

Olivia moaned unable to believe that she was so close to orgasm or just how wet that Elliot's explicit comments got her.

Elliot ran his right arm down the length of hers. His fingers sliding over the delicate skin until he reached her fingers clutched around the edge of the mattress. He took her hand in his as he leaned more weight up and onto his left arm. He thrust against her ass in rapid successive movements. Deep, Hard.

Olivia whimpered her voice was low and husky. "_El…I am going to come_."

"_I know_," Elliot licked then nipped the soft, sweet skin at her shoulder. He could feel her pussy narrowing tighter and tighter on his cock. "_Come. Come all over my cock_."

Olivia felt her whole body tremble at his words. She keened before sobbing out loud as she rode out her orgasm.

"_Yes_," Elliot hissed as he felt her inner walls massage cock in fluttering waves. "_That feels so good on my cock…soooo good, Liv. Don't. Stop_."

Olivia felt her body start to go lax as the pulsations slowed.

He wasn't having that. Elliot let go of her right hand, wedging his own hand underneath her. Searching for her clitoris, he moved his right leg up before using it to push her legs apart.

Olivia lifted her head at the change in position.

"_Bend and open for me_," Elliot gasped against her ear. "_Open up for me baby_."

Olivia brought her left leg up. She moaned when she felt Elliot fingers find her clitoris. "_El…I can't not again…too much_."

"_Yes_," Elliot sucked at her neck. "_Come for me, Liv_."

Olivia gasped. Elliot was rubbing her already sensitive clit steadily. Her body shook, as she was unable to resist the intense stimulation. "_El_!"

"_Liv…Liv…Liv…_" Elliot chanted.

A second orgasm this one straight from her clit, rolled over her as she white knuckled the mattress with her left hand.

Elliot thrust deep and held. His mind a complete black as a searing wave of pleasure coursed down the length of his engorged cock releasing into her.

Olivia felt him go deep, felt the falter of his rhythm. She could feel the pulsing of his cock inside her. She heard his ragged breaths mixed with her name before he collapsed onto her.

"_Fuck_." Elliot muttered into her hair.

Olivia let out a low throaty laugh.

"You okay?" Elliot whispered.

"Oh my god, that was so good," Olivia moaned as she laid her cheek against the mattress.

Elliot grinned against her shoulder.

Olivia smiled. "Do you think this is just 12 plus years of sexual frustration?"

Elliot chuckled as he reached forward with both his arms to link their fingers on each side. "Mmm…I think this pure and simple chemistry Ms. Benson. And of course my amazing talent in the bedroom."

Olivia raised an eyebrow even though she knew Elliot could not see her expression. "Hmmm…I guess you will do."

Elliot caught the skin of her shoulder with his teeth.

"El!"

"I think you better rethink your last statement."

"I love you," Olivia whispered, softly.

Elliot's fingers tightened around hers. "I love you."

"Do you think the others wandered where we disappeared to?"

"Probably, but I don't care and I hope they don't plan on us surfacing any time soon."

Olivia looked over at the window. The sun had definitely dimmed since this morning. She sighed, happily. "I could stay like this forever."

Elliot kissed her shoulder where he had given her the earlier love bite. "I could do, but I have to be a little heavy for you."

Olivia shook her head. "No. You are perfect. The best warm blanket."

"Oh no, we can't have that," Elliot shifted, pulling out of her. "No sleeping, Benson."

Olivia groaned. "Not even a little catnap, El?"

"Nope," Elliot whispered before capturing her mouth in warm kiss.

Olivia leaned into the kiss. She felt Elliot pull her onto him as he now lay on the bed on his back.

Olivia grinned against his mouth.

"What?" Elliot whispered as he captured her lower lip between his teeth and tugged.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut. "Fuck, El."

"Glad you got the picture now, Benson."

Olivia leaned up, pulling her mouth back. "I got the picture."

Elliot saw the wicked look on her face and knew that he was in trouble.

Olivia sat up, shifting backward over his cock to situate herself on the back of his thighs.

"I think you miss judged, honey," Elliot grabbed her hips.

"No," Olivia shook her head, playfully. She put her hands over his and lowered them back to her side. "This time I am in charge."

Elliot smirked. "Really?" He folded his hands behind his head

Olivia lowered her upper body down to his. Her lips hovering just above his, her hair spilling like a dark curtain over their faces. "_**Yes, really**__. You do want me to fuck you, don't you baby_?"

Elliot's lip parted and his nostrils flared. He really was in trouble, the best kind.


End file.
